Impossibilities
by Kainna15
Summary: Jannali, also known as Jan, has always lived in La Push as a normal nerdy girl. However; when she meets Paul its seems that things just get stranger and stranger. Oh, she didn't mean Paul being a wolf and imprinting on her, that wasn't as strange as what she had in store. Her family made sure of that. Paul/OC
1. Nerd

I paused outside the door, my hand raised to knock but instead of performing that action, it just hung there, limp and motionless. I took another deep breath before moving my hand higher and trying to bring it down on the mahogany door, but it was useless. Just like before it hung there, frozen in midair as if time decided to stop. I groaned and let my hand fall to my side and instead opted to stare at the door in hopes of some confidence to knock on it, to knock on Paul Lahote's door. I glanced back at the door before turning around and sitting down on one of the steps leading up to the small porch that lined the outside of his house. If it was up to me I wouldn't be out here, trying to come up with enough confidence to knock on his door. However; our teacher in history decided to pair us up for a project that was due next week, and with my luck he wasn't in class today. So, that means that I have to pay him a visit to tell him about this awful news. It wasn't that I didn't like Paul, well actually I was pretty indifferent to him in general, I treated him like everyone else, like they weren't there. The whole school practically ignored me as well, though they knew who I was since everyone in this town knew everyone else, but that's how I preferred it, being ignored made it easier to be number 1 in my class. One would think being ranked number one would cause some notice but hardly anyone paid any attention to me, which comes with the quiet voice and shy nature.

I sighed again and decided I would just wait until tomorrow to tell him. Truthfully, I didn't even know why I came out here after school, maybe it was just my stupid nerdy self, trying to get a head start on this project. I stood up and stretched before stepping off the porch; however, the sound of a door opening behind me halted my hasty retreat.

"Is there a reason why you were outside my door for 10 minutes?" I heard Paul ask, his voice easy to identify by the angry tone he used in addressing me. I blushed in embarrassment at being caught before turning around and averting my eyes at his bare feet rather than looking up at him. Statistics say that looking an angry dog in the eye provoked them into attacking you and it's better to be submissive and let them believe they were in charge. So, that's what I was doing, treating Paul like an angry dog because truthfully... he reminded me of one. "So are you going to stand there or answer me?" Paul growled making me bite my lip and blush again at my stupidity.

"Uh, you were absent today and Mrs. Henson assigned us as partners for that war project she was talking about so I thought I would come over and tell you." I said, my voice growing fainter by the passing second. I heard him scoff before letting out a mocking laugh.

"So you decided to come to my house and tell me? What a nerd." He scoffed and muttered to himself making me bite my lip at his words. I took a breath and decided to look up at him, making eye contact quickly before looking away towards the forest, a calming sensation coming over me, allowing me to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I shouldn't have come but I wanted to let you know since I care about my grades." I said with a small pout on my lips as his eyes widened and look slightly dazed as I spoke indicating he wasn't listening to a word I was saying. I shifted my stance awkwardly. "Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow about it. Sorry again." I muttered softly before quickly turning around and rushing out to the sidewalk to make my way home.

"Wait!" He called and I felt a hot hand wrap around my upper arm and spin me around so I was facing his muscular chest, which my oblivious mind decided to just notice. "What's your name?" He asked directing my attention back to him. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Was he serious? I know I was pretty much ignored but I've had classes with him since 2nd grade. I felt my face grow hot, feeling embarrassed that I was invisible this whole time.

"Paul, we've shared at least one class with each other every year since 2nd grade." I said timidly and watched as his face fall in shock. "Jannali." I stated simply before turning around and walking back to my house, trying to ignore the feeling of his stare on my back. Paul was acting strange, and I had at least a week with him. Joy.

"Jannali?" I raised my hand respectively at my name being called before returning to my calculus problem, hearing small whispers after my name. I frowned, hearing a chair scrape against the aluminum floor before a huge body occupied the desk next to me. I glanced over quickly before returning to my problem, determined to finish it. Although, it was sort of a hard thing to do when Quil Ateara was staring at me like I was sitting there naked or something. I bit my lip feeling my face get heated from the attention before glancing over at him again.

"Hi?" I said a bit unsure as he sat there studying me. He seemed generally confused about something, as if I was the calculus problem on the board. I twirled my pencil between my fingers as he continued to sit there, staring. "Did you need help with something?" I asked, although I knew the answer, considering he didn't even have a sheet of paper in front of him. Yet, I still held onto the hope that he would get my hint and either stop staring or leave.

"Uh, no. I just...I needed to figure out how he...why he..." He trailed off before studying me again. "I feel bad for you." He finally said making me frown.

"Excuse me?" I asked, unsure if he was warning me about something or insulting me. He laughed nervously before patting me on the back.

"You know, for having Paul as a partner for history." He commented making me scowl at the memory of the night before. He chuckled at my expression before getting up. "Just wanted to let you know you have my sympathy." He said bowing mockingly before retreating back to his own desk which was by Jacob Black. I turned back to my problem, twirling the pencil between my fingers yet again. I have Quil's sympathy...therefore I should be worried.

The bell rang fairly quickly after that, or perhaps it was just my nerves about going to history. After all, Paul was there and I was still embarrassed about yesterday. I grabbed my books and quickly left the class once the crowd at the door disappeared. Walking briskly to my locker I opened it and exchanged my books as fast as I could, I had a creepy feeling that someone was staring at me. This time, I was hoping that the person staring was Quil again.

"Uh...Hi." I heard someone say nervously besides me. I jumped in surprise, slamming my locker shut in the process. I turned quickly and saw Paul by my side, an expression on his face I never saw before. He looked nervous. "I didn't mean to scare you." He muttered making me raise an eyebrow. Paul didn't usually act like this, even I, a person who only talked to Paul yesterday, knew this much about him.

"Mhmm." I hummed as I readjusted my books before walking to history. I heard him curse at himself before moving to catch up to me.

"You don't talk much." He said making me bite my lip in annoyance. "You bite your lip a lot though." He said with a smirk as his chocolate colored eyes glanced at my now red lips. I quickly let go of my lip before walking into class.

"Lewis, Lahote! Over there." Mrs. Henson stated as she pointed to two desks pushed against the windows. I nodded before making my way over there, for once feeling everyone's eyes on me. All because of Paul, who was walking behind me, his form too close for comfort.

"Lewis, not really a native last name." Paul stated as we sat down in our seats. I glanced at my white/olive skin tone before looking up at him, wasn't he observant.

"1/4 Native." I stated simply before opening the history textbook to the French and Indian war. "So, I was thinking a powerpoint presentation..."

"What color do you like?" He interrupted making me pause.

"...with maybe a poster of the major battles and such since the monitor isn't really big." I continued ignoring his attempt at a conversation. I didn't really want anything to do with him after this project considering people were now staring at me rather than ignoring me as usual.

"Purple, you seem like a purple kind of girl." He said with a cocky grin at my flushed face. His accuracy was frightening considering I wasn't even wearing purple.

"Can we just get back to the project? I don't really want to chat." I said softly as I started highlighting some notes I already had in my binder. The sudden creaking of his desk and the low growl coming from his throat made me look up at his anger filled face. His body positioned threateningly over the table as he stared down at me.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here and get to know you. You don't have to be such a bitch about it." He snarled making me shift uncomfortably under his stare. I glanced away from his face and down at the wobbling desk that laid under his hands, it wasn't going to last much longer. "Now you're fucking ignoring me?" I glanced back up at him, his chocolate colored eyes were darker now making me squirm and glance away from him again. It wasn't fear that made me look away, it was the confrontation in general. I could never handle fights well, the guilt of hurting someone, physically or mentally, always weighed down on me; making me a pushover. That was the main reason why I didn't bother with people, I didn't want to be anyone's "bitch". Suddenly the desk that laid underneath his hands creaked loudly before falling into a heap at his feet.

"Paul!" I heard someone hiss before grabbing his upper arm and tugging violently. "We need to go." Embry, who was also in our history class pulled Paul towards the door before throwing it open and leading him out in the hallway, Paul's eyes never leaving my own. Once the door slammed shut, everyone's attention was then turned to me making my face burn in embarrassment. Mrs. Henson approached me slowly.

"I'll understand if you want to work alone on the project." She said quietly making me take a glance up at her. She was an older woman, about 50 or so. She wasn't native like some of the other teachers, only obtaining her job here simply because they couldn't find anyone else. Her blonde hair, holding some strains of white, was pulled back into a messy bun making her look younger than she really was. Her gray/blue eyes stared me down with pity as she offered this opportunity, giving me the option to return to normality. I sighed and looked back at the door which the two giants left before. Although Paul was known for his outbursts and seemingly random anger, I still felt guilty for unknowingly somehow causing it.

"Let me talk to him, I think we can still finish this project." Or actually start it. She nodded before moving back to her desk. "May I go the bathroom?" I asked quickly, she paused before giving me a smile and motioning for me to go. I got up and made my way to the door, ignoring the curious stares that were following me. I closed the door silently behind me and glanced down both ways in the hallway, left took me to the bathroom; right took me towards the exit where Paul and Embry were sure to be. I chewed my lip before walking down the right side of the hallway and gently pushed the door open.

"You can't risk that again. She was right there, what would have happened if..." Embry trailed off as he spotted me by the exit. Paul's back was towards me, shaking violently.

"I wouldn't have hurt her." Paul snarled as Embry quickly hit his shoulder making Paul look up towards him. Embry quickly pointed to me and I silently debated with myself, I can still make a hasty retreat. However, Paul turned around and looked at me before standing up quickly.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in some way." I started before he could get a word in. He looked at me in confusion. I looked away from him and into the forest surrounding us, that same calming sensation I always got filled me and gave me the confidence to continue. "I'm not good with people and conversations in general. So, not wanting to talk wasn't because of your personality rather more on my own socially awkward ways. And I wasn't ignoring you; I just don't know how to respond during confrontations like that." I paused, glancing back at the two of them and seeing Paul in shock, his russet colored skin seeming darker now out in the sun yet contrast with his still yet darker black hair, his eyes seem lighter now, a more dirt brown rather than murky brown before. He was still tense though, his muscles standing out and, despite having a shirt on, you can see the definitions of each muscle easily.

Embry was similar in skin tone, maybe a shade darker, and had the same hair color but had more lean muscles than bulky like Paul's. His eyes were lighter shade than Paul's yet had the same shock expression that his did.

"You're apologizing to me?" Paul asked slowly as if I had no idea what I was doing. I nodded to his question and watched as Embry tried saying something but seemed too shocked to get it out, yet, after a moment or two, he finally got it out.

"But he's an asshole." He said, as if trying to clarify it to me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but let a small laugh slip through as Paul smacked Embry on the arm. Paul looked back at me as I laughed; a strange expression on his face.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I have to be an asshole back." I said before opening the door to go back to class, leaving the two giants to gape at me. I scoffed; did they never witness someone being nice to Paul?


	2. Stop Staring

The rest of the class time Paul was absent as well as Embry, which was fine with me since I managed to get an outline of all the things I needed to do and a list of things I needed to buy. Throughout the rest of the day I kept seeing Paul, passing me in the hallways frequently, more often than usual, and even somehow getting into my English class to retake a math test. That one slightly freaked me out considering it took him all period and he was placed in the one empty seat behind me. I doubt if he finished the test with all the creepy staring. Lunch I skipped, taking my sandwich and and chips to the back corner of the library to avoid any other "coincidental" meetings with Paul.

At 2:55 I was finally able to leave the school, yet before I could make my escape I still had to retrieve my homework from my locker. I walked briskly to my locker and quickly entered my combination before ripping it open and grabbing all the books and folders I needed before trying to stuff it into my backpack. Yet, one folder betrayed me and fell to the floor, spilling half the contents out across the hallway. I sighed before slamming my locker shut and getting on my knees to pick up the papers. Luckily the halls were abandoned so no one really saw my mistake at putting away my folder. I grabbed the rest of the papers before stuffing it back into the folder and finally into my bag knowing I'll sort through the disaster of papers at home. I stood up and stretched before exiting the school preparing for my walk home.

"Jannali!" I heard someone call my name, which was definitely unusual and made me stop in my tracks. I turned around and notice Paul walking towards me, his long legs quickly catching up with my small 5'4" frame. I gave a polite smile when he caught up to me and slowed down to my pace, apparently deciding to walk with me. "Uh, so when do you want to work on the project?" He asked making me raise an eyebrow and shift the textbooks I had in my arms. Since when did he care about school work? His eyes caught the movement of textbooks and he quickly frowned.

"Why do you have so many books?" He asked, forgetting that he already asked me something. I looked down at the textbooks in my arms and shrugged, now noticing the weight in my backpack.

"I have tests tomorrow, some homework, and need to study the stuff I learned in Biology." I said and looked down at the AP Biology, AP English, and Calculus AB textbooks. Paul looked down at my arms before grabbing the books away from me. "Hey what are you.." I trailed off as I felt him unzip my backpack.

"Just put them in here..." He stopped talking and looked back at me. "Your bag is full." He stated as I slung the backpack over on one shoulder and zipped it back up.

"I do have notebooks." I mutter feeling embarrassed and reached for my books again. He swiftly moved them out of my reach and continued walking. I bit my lips and looked down the road we just past, my house was that way, but my books were currently traveling with Paul. "Paul?" I called softly, surprised that he even heard me. He turned around and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I need my books." I said and held out my hands. He rolled his eyes before muttering something that I couldn't understand. I frowned. "What?" I asked making him growl lowly before looking away.

"I'll carry them for you." He muttered making me laugh. He growled before looking back at me. "What?" He snapped halting my laughter.

"Doesn't sound like you want to." I said as I approached him and tried to take my books. His grip on them was too strong for me. "You don't have to, we have to go separate ways here anyways." I said as I pried my books away from him and turned down the road. "I'll get the stuff for the project today and we can continue it tomorrow." I said and, giving a quick smile, turned and headed home.

"I'm home." I heard my father yell from downstairs, his voice echoing through the house easily. Although it was just the two of us, my mother divorcing my father and moving to Canada when I was just 10, my father kept the two story house with the extra bedroom and huge living room. Although I couldn't complain since, with him keeping the master bedroom, with the master bath, I had the hallway bathroom all to myself. As well as a decent size room that held a huge window facing the backyard along with a queen size bed covered with a purple and white comforter.

"Did you get my text?" I yelled as I closed my calculus book with the notebook inside to save the page. I quickly stood up and made my way to the kitchen where I heard bags being put down.

"Yup, got all the groceries we needed and your poster, markers, and colored pencils for your project." He said as he handed me the bags that contained all the materials I needed. I smiled and thanked him, noticing the dark bags under his eyes. My father wasn't native at all, my mother was the one that was ½ naive and thus made me ¼. With my mother gone the council debated whether or not to throw my father and I out, since I was only ¼, but with some stroke of luck the council decided to let us stay.

So, with my father as white as he was, the bags around his eyes were easy to spot and made his bright blue eyes seem dimmer than usually. His blond hair was thinner than other men's hair but he still looked to be in his thirties rather than the 46 year old he was. I looked more like my father than my mother, with my blue eyes and lighter skin tone, but my hair was a combination of my mother's dark brown hair and my father's blond giving me brown hair with natural blond highlights.

"I also had a craving for subs so I picked some up." He said as he pulled out a brown paper bag with two footlongs. My stomach growled at the thought of food and I quickly pulled out some paper plates for our subs. My father's favorite sandwich place was in Seattle, not far from where he worked as an inspector for the metal company he worked for. His job had long hours, getting there at 6 and working till 5. So, I was often left at home for long periods of time, especially in the summer.

"So how was school?" My father asked as we settled into the living room couch and turned on the TV to football. I watched for a few minutes, taking off the tomatoes on my sub and giving them to my dad as I thought about what to say.

"It was alright, I got paired up with Paul for a history project." I said as I munched on my sandwich and watched as the Giants got another touchdown against the Jets. My dad grinned and opened up the bag of chips that he brought in with him before settling it on the table.

"Lahote? Why him? I heard he has anger issues." He replied as the game cut to commercials.

"I don't know, Mrs. Henson picked randomly and, I think he does have anger issues, he broke a desk today." I said leaving out the part about it being directed at me. He glanced over at me before jokingly stealing a chip from my plate making me swat his hand away with a smile and grabbing more from the bag.

"Should I worry?" He asked as the game came back on taking both of our attentions.

"No, but I'm going to ask him to come over tomorrow to work on the project." I informed him and groaned as the Jets stole the ball.

"You still have that bat in your room?" He asked making me laugh and nod. "Good."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard an angry voice ask. I jumped in surprise before looking to my left and seeing Paul sticking his head out Jacob's car. I frowned, not exactly knowing what I was doing wrong. It was the next day and, as usual, raining outside; however, with my umbrella I wasn't really getting wet and neither were my books.

"Walking to school?" I said, unsure if that's what he meant. He rolled his eyes before looking at my hand, the one holding the textbooks, and watched as I struggled to move the textbooks higher while holding the umbrella. Without warning, he got out of the car and grabbed the books out of my hands and my backpack that was hanging off one of my shoulders. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked as I stood up on my tippy toes and titled my umbrella to cover him as well. He glanced up at the umbrella, his lip twitching slightly, as if holding back a smile, before throwing my stuff into the backseat of Jacob's car, while said owner was looking at us in amusement.

"Get in the car, you aren't walking the rest of the way." He said making me scowl and look down the road.

"It's only like 3 blocks from here." I said and tried to reach into the car to get my things. He grabbed my hand with a snarl, stopping me from getting my things.

"You either get in the car on your own or I'll make you." He stated making me roll my eyes before climbing into the back.

"Kidnapper." I muttered and blushed hearing Jacob's booming laughter. I didn't realize I said that so loud. "Thanks Jacob, for giving me a ride." I said, pointedly ignoring Paul. I was not one that received favors, or kidnapping, likely. Favors to me were debts to be repaid and I had nothing to give to Jacob to return the kindness.

"No problem Jannali, and call me Jake." He said making Paul look over and glare at him. I ignored that, not knowing what the problem was, and gave a smile to Jake.

"Ok Jake, I will." Paul glanced back at me with a glare this time while I averted my eyes.

Paul moved the seat forward, giving me enough space to climb out of the car, although not enough room to grab my stuff in the process. I turned around and bent over to retrieve my bag and books and instantly felt eyes on me. I shrugged it off and turned back around only to see Paul standing behind me, a cocky grin on his face before his eyes quickly snapping back to my head rather than my ass. I felt my cheeks turn red hot and my eyes widen in disbelief, Paul was checking me out. My anger rose as his smirk widened to my reaction.

"Don't do that." I mumbled walking quickly hearing him laugh behind me.

"Why?" He asked now walking besides me. I frowned and quickly walked to my locker finally getting rid of the textbooks in my arms.

"Staring at someone usually creates an awkward feeling for them, usually one of embarrassment, flattery, or in some cases fear. This feeling affects how they interact with other people and how they are throughout the day, which could be a boosted confidence, jitteriness, or, in my case, a lowering of attentiveness due to the embarrassment." I rambled and, as if to prove my point, turned around and ran into a guy walking behind me. I slipped and quickly grabbed onto one of Paul's arm as his other arm wrapped around my waist to prevent me from falling.

"Watch where you're going." Paul snarled at the poor guy as I steadied myself and removed his arms from me.

"No, I'm sorry it was my fault." I said apologizing to him and giving a polite smile. He smiled back, making Paul growl, before quickly running off. I rolled my eyes at Paul before grabbing my bag off the floor.

"That was your fault Paul." I stated as we walked to my math class. He looked at me, pure rage on his face. "If you didn't stare at my ass I would have been more attentive." I finished before walking into my class, hearing Paul scoff behind me.

"I'm still going to stare." He said making me turn around, my face flushed.

"You like me falling on guys or something?" He growled loudly at that, his body shaking just as Quil and Jacob walked into class.

"Paul, leave." Jacob said to him, staring him down. Paul snorted before taking a glance back at me and slamming his fist on the desk next to him, leaving dent.

"Don't say that again." He snarled before leaving the classroom. I glanced back at Quil and Jacob, who were studying me, looking for marks.

"You don't want to make him mad." Jacob said as I sat down in my usual seat and watched as they took the usual empty seats around me.

"But I don't know how I made him mad." I muttered taking out my notebook and turned to my homework.

"Yea we don't know either...wait! We had homework!?" Quil screamed making everyone in the class turn to us. I flushed and nodded, guess he's getting a zero.

"So do you want to come to my house today?" I asked as Paul and I settled into our seats. His seat suddenly fell to the side at my words, but his quick reflexes stopped him from falling.

"What? Why?" He stuttered out, sounding both excited yet confused.

"Uh, you know, for the project." I said pretending to not understand why he reacted that way. Everyone knew Paul was a manwhore, I just couldn't believe he would think I'd invite him over for that reason. I am definitely not that type of girl and I don't think I could ever be that kind of girl, not with the way I handle situations. I would probably start rambling off something biology related and the mood would disappear.

"Oh right." He said, his face void of expression yet sounding relieved. Guess he didn't think I was attractive enough for him, not that I was offended. The girls that he found attractive were usually the ones that were most ugly inside and usually ruined themselves in the end anyways. Getting pregnant, drinking too much, prostitution, or, and these were the lucky ones, some get back on the right paths. "Yea I'll come over." He said his face with that annoying cocky grin on it.

"Alright." I sighed, Paul in my house. Four words that scared me.

"This is my house." I stated as we walked into the living room before I lead him into the kitchen. "We'll work in the kitchen since the table is big enough for the poster." I said and laid my bookbag on the table. "I'll get the poster." I said before heading upstairs and decided to change out of my skinny jeans and t-shit into sweatpants and a tighter tank top to avoid my shirt getting in the way.


	3. Date?

Author's Note:

Hey guys, so yea I've been meaning to put a note up here for a while now but keep forgetting! Thank you for everyone that is reviewing my story and it liking it. Just so you guys know this story is rated M for a sexual reason so if you don't want to read those parts you don't have to. This is a long chapter because I have finals for a while and might not post within two days.

Paul's POV

I was in deep shit, imprinting on a shy, nerdy, awkward girl. A total opposite from myself yet, my wolf decided on fucking me over and making her my universe. I mean, he even thought she was cute, especially when her face turned a bright red, and found her lips delicious whenever she bit down on them making them a ruby red, which was frequent, even when she spewed random information out he thought she was amazingly smart and felt slightly inadequate to her. But, only my wolf thought that... not me. I growled slightly and slumped into her kitchen chair making it creak loudly. It was useless, I tried to just be her friend, a protector, rather than a lover but it was starting to fall apart. Seeing her just accidentally fall into another guy made me shake in anger; no guy can touch her. Plus, I can't even look at another girl without comparing them to her. I don't know why though, all she ever wears are t-shirts that don't show off her figure and keeps you guessing at what's underneath and skinny jeans that, despite all my willpower, showed off her ass extremely well.

"Alright here's the poster and laptop. Are you creative? Cause I can draw for the poster and stuff." She said coming into the kitchen and placing everything onto the table. My breath caught in my throat and I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen. She switched out of her loose t-shirt into a tight tank top that showed off her flat stomach and her, by my guess which was usually accurate, C-cup breasts. Her skinny jeans were now replaced with thin sweatpants that showed her curvaceous ass that I couldn't keep my eyes off of before. What I thought was a nerdy girl that had a board as a body was now sitting here, nonchalantly drawing, while I fought my lustful thoughts and tried not to stare openly.

"Are you going to do the powerpoint?" She asked as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, making my stomach clench as her shirt rose letting me see some of her flawless skin.

"Uh..." I tried to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. "Sure." I managed to say as I sat down and pulled the laptop over to me. She had the powerpoint up on the screen already, just waiting for me to type in the information, the information I didn't know. I sat there, trying to come up with something as she drew the map and started to mark the places of the battles with different colored markers. She furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced down at her notes before opening the textbook in front of her, biting her lip before erasing one of the penciled lines and moving it over an inch. I shook my head before looking back at the empty powerpoint slide in frustration, she probably thought I was an idiot.

"You know, you can use my notes." She said appearing next to me and leaning over to click on the microsoft tab opening a document with all the information I needed. I held in my breath as she leaned over, a stray hair falling from her bun and tickled the side of my face. I took a breath and got hit with her scent of strawberries and vanilla, making my mouth water. Did she taste like she smell? My inner wolf growled at the thought of tasting her, her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her...

"I'm home." A man yelled making me tense and glare in the direction of the door. He was invading my territory and my time alone with Jannali.

"We're in the kitchen Dad." Jannali answered as she moved away from me and hugged her father. Great, she was a daddy's girl. Getting to her was going to be harder than I thought, especially with the way her father was eying me. I guess he was seeing if I was a threat to his daughter, which I definitely am. I stood up, after making sure the hard lump that formed in my pants was gone, and shook his hand after Jannali moved aside.

"I'm assuming you're Paul. Jannali told me that you were coming over." He said as I felt his hand firmly grasp mine, testing me. My heart warmed at the thought of Jannali mentioning me and I firmly gripped his hand back, making sure not to crush his bones.

"Yes sir. We were just working on our history project." I answered back letting go of his hand and watched as he flexed it to get the feeling back. I couldn't stop the cocky grin from appearing on my face, I think I passed that test.

"Ok, I'll leave you two then." He said ruffling Jannali's hair before walking out of the kitchen. "I ordered some pizza, it should be here soon." He called as he entered the living room.

"Ok!" She called back as we took our seats. She picked up another marker before tracing the Xs on the poster. I let out a breath before going back to the powerpoint, work was never fun, which is why I never did any, but for her? I guess I was just going to suffer through it.

"Pizza's here!" Her father called from the living room as the doorbell rang. Jannali quickly stood up and picked up the nearly done poster and moved it onto one of the counters to avoid any stains getting on it. I saved the powerpoint and closed the laptop before moving it near the poster. Her father entered the kitchen and placed two large pizzas onto the table next to the paper plates. He grabbed three slices of meat lovers before returning to the living room, leaving us alone. She opened up the other one, which was just plain cheese pizza, before grabbing some silverware.

"Dig in, you must be hungry." She said and started cutting her slice of pizza, eating the crust first.

"You eat pizza weird." I blurted out as I grabbed a slice of the meat lovers. She blushed as she placed the fork in her mouth.

"My mother was Canadian, she moved here when she was young but lived there for a while. When she raised me some of her habits passed on to me, like eating pizza with a fork and knife." She said before taking a bite of the cheesy pizza. Some cheese landed on her lips and I watched as she blushed before licking away the cheese with her little pink tongue. I wouldn't mind her tongue doing some other things...oh god, what was wrong with me?

"So where is your mom now?" I asked finishing off my first slice and reaching for another. She finished chewing before answering.

"She decided to abandon me a few years ago." She answered with such a cold attitude that I actually shivered. My fists clenched as I looked at her, seeing the pain she was trying to hide. How could someone willingly leave her?

"Her lost." I muttered before devouring my second slice just as she started her second. She glanced over at me, giving me a such a smile that made my heart stop.

"Exactly." She said, her mood becoming much better. I swallowed before talking, something Emily kept saying I had to do or I'll never get anywhere with Jannali.

"So, when do we present the project." I asked her, watching as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Uh, Monday I think." She said before moving to her bag and taking out a planner. "Yup, Monday." She said flashing me a smile.

"I thought we had a week though, today's Friday." I said and grabbed her planner to make sure. Notes were everywhere, filling up every space possible. I searched until seeing 'project due' under next Monday. She grabbed the planner out of my hands before shrugging.

"She switched it yesterday, saying something about the weekend being enough time." I grabbed another slice and bit into it roughly, the project was almost done and after Monday I had no reason to continue talking with her. I needed to move faster.

"Hey, do you want to go to a bonfire tomorrow?" I asked her, watching her frown before picking at the crust of her pizza with her fork.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled and popped a piece of crust into her mouth, avoiding my stare.

"Why not?" I growled watching as she nervously twirled the fork in her hand before accidentally dropping it on the blushed harder before moving it away from her plate.

"I'm...I'm not really so good around new people." She said softly before cutting another piece and eating it.

"Well you already know Jacob, Quil, and Embry. If you feel uncomfortable you can alway talk to them." Or you can snuggle up to me and spend the whole night on my lap.

"But, there will be other people there." She muttered, I guess she knew that Sam's whole group usually goes there.

"People where?" Her father asked as he returned to throw out his plate. She opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

"I invited her to a bonfire at the beach." I said and watched as he nodded before looking at Jannali.

"You should go, it will be good for you." He said before grabbing a can of soda and leaving the room.

"Ok, I'll go." She said giving me a small smile that only increased the size of mine.*

Jannali's POV

Paul and I almost finished the project, I just had to put some pictures in the powerpoint and color the rest of the poster, something I can do without Paul. Yet, I could always invite him over anyways and ask for help...just to spend time with him. I shook my head before running a brush through my hair, it was now Saturday and the bonfire was only 30 minutes away and I had to stop thinking of Paul. I knew I was developing that awful thing called a 'crush' on him and I was fighting it, Paul wouldn't like me and truthfully... I don't think I'm capable for anything more than friendship. Although I'm 17 I have less experience with relationships than a 10 year old.

"Jan! Paul's here." I heard my dad call from the living room making me tense. Paul promised to walk me to the bonfire, whether that was to make sure I actually went or if he was just being nice I didn't know. What I did know was that I still felt slightly apprehensive about the whole thing. I glanced at myself in the mirror, for September it was still surprisingly warm, although getting increasingly colder during the nights. However, with the bonfire blazing I figured light washed shorts and a plain blue t-shirt would suffice for tonight, paired with some light blue flip-flops for the sand and I was set. I grabbed my phone and the 20 dollars my dad gave to me earlier for emergency and stuff them both into my pockets.

I paused at the top of the stairs, hearing the drone of their voices, Paul and my dad's, coming from the living room.

"So, how many girls have you brought to this bonfire before?" I heard my dad question Paul making me blush and rush down the stairs and making it into the living room before Paul could answer.

"Why does it matter? It's not like its a date." I answered nonchalantly as crossed the room and gave my dad a hug. It doesn't matter, although I so desperately wanted to know. Was I different? Or am I being grouped into the same category as all the other girls he showed interest in?

"Oh yes, I forget. No wonder I didn't bring out the gun..." My father murmured to himself before sitting back down on the couch. "Well anyways be safe, have fun, and don't go off alone." He said as we made our way to the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the last order, knowing he was just saying that so I would stay around people and socialize, not for my safety.

"So that means get drunk, dance around the fire, and explore the woods by myself at night. Got it. Bye! Love you!" I called as I closed the door behind me, hearing my dad chuckle in response to what I said. He knew I would never do any of that anyways.

"So, do you like the beach?" Paul asked, trying to dispel the awkward silence as we walked to the bonfire.

"I like the ocean, swimming and everything but being on the sand wet isn't my idea of fun." I said, hoping that was enough contribution to the conversation.

"Yea, uh sand can get everywhere." He supplied even more awkwardly making me raise an eyebrow. What was with him, even the first time we talked it wasn't this awkward. Luckily, we were now approaching the bonfire, saving both of us from continuing that pathetic excuse of a conversation.

"Jannali!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the mix of giants around the fire before one came barrelling out and scooping me up in his arms. I gave a sissy yelp, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck to ensure I wouldn't fall. He twirled me around before moving me back slightly so I could finally get a good like at his face and identify who exactly it was that was holding.

"Seth?" I questioned, looking at him. I used to babysit him a few years back, when Harry and Sue were working more and Leah was ditching her duties. However, the Seth I knew then looked very different than the Seth staring back at me. This Seth was huge, at least a foot taller than me and very bulky. Yet, looking at his face he still had the boyish look, his dimples betraying his body and making him look more his age.

"Yup! I can't believe you're here!" He said happily making me chuckle at his excitement. But before I could reply I was suddenly ripped out of Seth arms, larger hands grabbing me around my waist and pulling me away from Seth before hearing a vicious growl.

"Don't touch her." Paul snapped, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I glance back at Paul before poking his shoulder lightly. He broke his glare from Seth and looked down at me, his glared softening.

"It's just Seth." I said, trying to understand why Paul would act this way. Its not like Seth was trying to hurt me. In fact, I think Seth is incapable of hurting anyone.

"Yea, I mean she babysitted me. Its not like I'm going to do anything to her." Seth said, directing Paul's gaze away from mine. They stared at each other for a moment before Seth snorted in annoyance and muttered something so low that I couldn't hear which in turn made Paul reluctantly let go of me. I stood there awkwardly, not exactly sure if I should say something about what just happened or completely ignore it. I decided on ignoring it and slowly started to move away from them and closer to the bonfire. Their problem wasn't any of my business.

"Hey, there's my favorite little math geek." Quil said as I got closer to the group making me instantly regret coming here. Quil teasing someone was always entertaining, as long as you weren't the one being teased.

"I'm not a math geek." I muttered making him laugh loudly along with Jake who walked up behind Quil while I was talking.

"Sure, sure." Jake said before ruffling my hair. I let that slide, considering I knew they were both joking. I felt body heat behind me and instantly knew it was Paul, considering he was the only one that kept going into my personal space.

"So Paul, who is this?" A man asked, causing me to turn and glance up at him. I instantly recognized him as Sam Uley. A man here that everyone knew, and some even feared considering the rumors going around about him being in a gang with all the other guys here. I didn't believe it though, considering all the good he's done in the past for the reservation and even in Forks.

"This is Jannali." He answered, and I realized that most of the other people, who were chatting before, were now silent and listening to the introduction. I made eye contact with Sam instead, ignoring the rest of the people around us.

"Nice to meet you Sam." I answered politely and gave him a smile. He didn't seem surprised that I knew his name and smiled politely back to me.

"I hope you enjoy the bonfire." He said and wrapped his arms around a women that was standing next to him."This is my girlfriend Emily." He introduced. She smiled at me, making the scars that ran along the side of her face more noticeable. She was on the news a few months back about a bear attacking her; however, the scars on her face were too wide apart from each other to be a bear, whose claws were thicker and closer together. Nonetheless, I gave her a smile as well, feeling my head tilt to the side as I did so, a habit I couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Nice to meet you Emily. I hope I'm not intruding on your bonfire." I spoke, looking at her eyes rather than her scars, even if I wanted to look to make sure I wasn't wrong. She chuckled before waving away my words.

"Nonsense, any friends of Paul's are welcomed here." She said making Sam scoff.

"Any good friends." He muttered making Paul growl. I guess he was talking about all the other girls Paul is associated with.

"Oh don't worry, she doesn't look like any of them." Emily said before taking my hand and leading me over to a table filled with food, that was surrounded by guys waiting to dig in. I couldn't help but to ponder her words, looking different from them can either be a compliment or insult but seeing as Emily doesn't seem to be hateful or mean in anyway I decided to take it as a compliment. I approached the table just in time to see Jake tried reaching for a hotdog only to be swatted away by Emily.

"Ladies first." She said before she handed me a paper plate, as well as another girl who was standing next to another huge guy. The girl was a little taller than me, maybe an inch or two and had russet colored skin like the rest of the natives, besides myself, here. The man that was standing behind her, who I now recognized as Jared from my Biology class, leaned down and whispered something into her ear, making her blush and grin before saying something back at him making his grin match hers. I smiled at that, slightly envious that they were so comfortable around each other and loved each other so much.

"Sweetie, hurry and take your food before the guys start." Emily said, breaking me from my staring. I nodded before grabbing a hamburger and hotdog and quickly moving away from the table. The boys, seeing that as the ok to start, quickly ransacked the table until there was nothing left, and their plates looked ready to snap in half. I looked around before sitting down on a log nearby and starting on my burger. Paul quickly occupied the seat next to me before swallowing half his burger in one bite.

"So, besides eating like animals," I said jokingly, grabbing Paul's attention. "What else do you guys do at the bonfire?" I asked and bit into my hamburger, making some ketchup coat my lower lip. I quickly licked it away, pretending not to notice Paul's eyes following my tongue, and licking his own lips.

"We tell stories and tales that have been past along the reservation for generations." He answered before inhaling another hotdog.

"Oh, you mean about the wolves and the vampires?" I asked making him tense and look at me. I blushed, not realizing that I wasn't suppose to know.

"My mom, before she left, used to tell me about all of them. She especially liked the one about imprinting." I said making Paul choke and Quil, who was sitting on the log next to ours, laugh loudly.

"Makes it easier for you doesn't it Paul?" He asked making Paul growl lowly and smack Quil on the back of his head before turning back to me.

"Uh, well... What did you think of the imprint story?" He asked, not noticing as Quil snuck a hotdog off his plate.

"Well, what girl wouldn't want an imprint. A guy that is solely dedicated to her, you would never have to worry about cheating, or lying , or even unrequited love. It sounds nice, for the girl. But, isn't it kind of like the guy is being sucked into something that isn't his choice?" I asked, feeling bad for the imaginary imprints that didn't have a choice.

"Its not like that. We.. I mean they wouldn't see it that way. At least, it doesn't sound that way. It sound more like speeding up the process,or helping the guy out. If they are soul mates they were bound to find each other anyways, the imprinting just helps them eliminate the problems that surround it. Like if he's dating other girls or isn't sure if she likes him back." Paul said hurriedly, as if trying to convince me. I nodded in understanding, considering his opinion before cracking a smile.

"Well, there is no use in arguing about it anyways, it's not like its real." I said as Emily took a seat next to me. Quil laughed loudly before trying, and failing, to cover it with a cough. Paul glared at him before delivering a hard smack to him in the back. I blinked before tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. Emily patted my knee before giving me a smile.

"No. Quil is just weird sometimes." She said and giggled softly as Sam sat down next to her, quickly wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I hope you don't get bored relistening to the stories, we didn't know that your mother already told you them." He said making me shake my head.

"She only told me bits and pieces of them, really just what she deemed important, so I'm sure there is much I didn't hear." I admitted sheepishly. Emily laughed before leaning back into Sam's embraced.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy them then." She finished just as Billy cleared his voice to begin one of the legends, the origins of the werewolves and vampires, which was very more detailed than the three sentences my mother told me about it. I was so absorbed in the storytelling that I failed to notice Paul leaning closer to me throughout the whole story until I felt his heat alongside my body. That's when I noticed his hand prompted up behind me in the sand, waiting for me to lean back into him, much like Emily was doing with Sam. I shifted in my seat on the log, unsure whether I was reading Paul's body language wrong or not.

"And now the legend involving imprints, or more widely known as soul mates." Billy said even louder, as if trying to catch our attentions. I snapped my eyes back to him, only to see his eyes glance away from mine with a twinkle in them, as if hiding a funny story. Billy began, and my mind was once again wrapped up in his story until I felt a hot hand touch the small of my back. I tensed under the touch making Paul sigh before rubbing small circles along my skin.

"Relax, I'm not gonna bite." He whispered in my ear making me glance over at him. I bit my lip, before relaxing my muscles and letting his hand heat up my back. I saw him grin happily out of the corner of my eye before he continued rubbing the small of my back. I listened to the rest of the legends, completely enthralled in them and completely unaware of Paul staring at me throughout most of them. That is, until the end when I looked over at him and saw his unwavering gaze at me. I frowned before unconsciously rubbing the area around my mouth, wondering if there was something on my face.

"What is it?" I asked when he just resumed staring and not saying a word. He blinked and shook his head before smirking at me.

"Just admiring the view." He stated making my eyes widen and a small blush grace my face.

"Uh.." I stammered, unsure of how exactly I was suppose to reply to that. Luckily Seth called my name, saving me from the embarrassingly awkward conversation that I was sure to create. Paul growled lowly as I got up and walked over to Seth.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" I asked as he bent down and reached into a large bag for something.

"Well, I couldn't help but remember a favorite game of yours that we used to play so I ran back to my house and brought this." He said with a smile as he brought out a volleyball. I grinned before taking it from him.

"I'm up for a game of volleyball but I'm not too sure I can beat you now with how much you have grown and well... we don't really have a net." I said making him laugh and rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I kind of went back to your house and ask your dad for your net." He admitted before reaching into the bag and pulled out my portable volleyball net. I laughed and put the volleyball down to help him set it up.

"You went to her house?" Paul asked, his voice layered with anger. Seth looked up at him before coughing awkwardly.

"Yea, her father loves me so I figured he'd lend me the net." I laughed at his sheepish face.

"Seth actually proposed to me a couple years back as a joke but my dad loved the idea." I said laughing from the memory, completely oblivious to Paul's shaking. "He said he would allow it if you weren't so young. Too bad I don't see you that way." I said as we finished putting up the net. I stretched before picking up the ball.

"I still don't see how I'm going to win when you're taller than the net." I said pouting making Seth laugh.

"Maybe not alone but definitely with me on your team." Paul said behind me making me turn around and glance up at him.


	4. I need a tank

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I just got done with finals so I'll have more time now to write. I'm glad you all like the story! Enjoy.

Somehow everybody got into the game, though Kim and Emily opted to stay out of it since they really couldn't play. I was happy they decided that, though feeling guilty because of it. I was very competitive in volleyball and although I didn't curse or throw hissy fits I did get very into the game. So far it was my team, Paul, Embry, Jacob and I, winning somehow against Seth's team, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Seth himself. I was in the middle, being able to bump the ball high into the air for one of the taller guys to spike it, or even getting it over myself depending on how high it was. Paul, for some reason, was also around me, getting most of the balls that I bumped up leaving Jacob to handle the balls that go further in the back and Embry to stop any that barely went over the net in the front.

"This isn't fair! You guys have an unfair advantage with the shrimp on your team." Quil called over the net when Paul spiked the ball yet again.

"Yeah with her so short she manages to save all the spikes we give out!" Seth whined making me laugh.

"You picked the teams Seth." I said making him grumble.

"Yea but Paul wouldn't budge teams!" He said pointing accusingly at Paul making him growl.

"I didn't have doubt that she wouldn't win that's why." He said cockily making me giggle. It was true since Quil went to Seth's team once he saw I was on the other team claiming he didn't want to lose.

"Fine, how about we call a break?" I asked since we've been playing for a good hour already and my legs were getting tired from sliding and being crouched for most of the game. They were shaking just by standing here.

"Sure sure shrimp." Jacob said before ruffling my head putting more weight on my legs making them give out. I felt my legs crumble out from underneath me and I soon found my butt on the sand.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were that tired!" Jacob said hurriedly before reaching out to help me up. Instead I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind me and lift me up to standing position.

"Don't fucking touch her." Paul snarled out, his body pressed against my back. I felt him shaking slightly against me making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"It wasn't his fault. I was basically doing squats the whole time with bumping so my legs are a little weak." I said blushing in embarrassment as I pushed against Paul to steady myself so I can stand on my own. "See I'm fine now." I said as I stood upright, although Paul still had his arms wrapped securely around me.

"No. You need to sit down." Paul muttered before lifting me up in his arms and carrying me over to the logs around the fire. I pouted, feeling slightly like a baby.

"I could've walked there." I muttered feeling his laugh vibrate throughout his chest.

"Why? I like this way better." He said making me grumble in annoyance before he sat down on one of the logs and placed me on his lap. I felt my face heat up slightly before looking up at him.

"I think I'm capable of sitting on a log by myself." I muttered as I squirmed in his lap, trying to get out of his grip.

"Keep doing that Jan and your seat probably won't be as soft as it is now." Quil said as he hopped on a log alongside us followed by Jacob who looked like he was choking from holding back his laugh. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Why?" I asked innocently still not understanding what he was saying.

"Well, your seat, aka Paul's lap, might get _harder_ from all that _rubbing _you're doing on it." Quil said making my eyes go wide in realization as my face got slightly red.

"That's dirty!" I said making Quil laugh even harder as Paul quickly placed me on the log before getting up and stalking after Quil who was already running away.

"Awww is little Paulie blushing?" Quil called as he ran making Paul snarl. I managed to get a glance at Paul's face before he ran full speed after Quil, which was impressive, and did notice he was blushing. I glanced over at Jacob, who was now trying to breath from laughing so hard.

"Jake. I think Paul was blushing." I said in astonishment only resulting in Jacob laughing even harder, unable to form any words. I felt someone sit next to me and turn to see Seth there, holding another hamburger in his hand.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked as seriously as he could with half a burger in his mouth. I shook my head as he swallowed. "Paul actually has feelings." He said wide eyed as if that was the scariest thing he has ever heard of. I laughed before poking his cheek.

"Did I hit you too hard with the volleyball?"

"Did you have fun?" Emily asked as I stuffed the net into my bag to take home with me. It was about 1am and everybody was cleaning up. Well, the boys were eating anything that was left over, which was hardly anything, and everyone else was going around with trash bags picking up any garbage that might have been forgotten.

"Yea it was fun. I'll have to thank Paul for inviting me." I said as I zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. Emily smiled before picking up the volleyball and walking back to the guys.

"I'm glad he got the nerve to ask you. He's been talking about you for a couple days now non stop." She said teasingly making me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked.

"Well," She said looking unsure of herself now before coming close to me and whispering so low I could barely hear. "Paul likes you Jannali." She stated before glancing around quickly, checking to see if anybody heard besides me, and started walking back to the group. I stood there for a couple more seconds, my mind not exactly processing how to walk.

"Are you ready Jan? I'll walk you home." Paul said, walking over to me with a smile before grabbing the bag off my shoulder. He glanced at me again before his smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked making me look at him. Sure, he was handsome... ok sexy really. When referring to his body its name should be sex but, what about him? He was known as a man whore, he's had more women in his bed than the number of years he's been alive. He was known as being arrogant and cocky and has a temper issue. But... I glanced in his eyes and saw genuine worry for me and determination, as if he was sure he was going to set whatever was wrong right again. He hasn't hurt me in any way, mentally or physically, and, although slightly protective and controlling, hasn't been really mean to me. So, why is it so bad if he does like me? If maybe I like him as well?

"Jan?" Paul asked again making me smile brightly.

"Nothing is wrong at all. I was just thinking of a way I could repay you for inviting me." I said as we started walking back to my house. Paul grinned, his hand brushing against mine slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can think of something." Paul said, his grin so wide it looked like it could rip.

"Like food?" I asked making his face suddenly turn serious.

"You know how to cook?" He asked making me laugh.

"Ask Seth how my lasagna is." I said as we reached my porch. He handed over the bag before frowning.

"You and Seth were close huh?" He asked making me nod with a smile.

"Yup. He's like my little brother." I said watching as his face lit up again.

"Right yea. So, I'll see you Tuesday since we have a three day weekend and all." He said making me shake my head.

"Nope. Tomorrow probably." I said as I unlocked my door.

"Wait what?" He asked making me turn around and lean on the doorframe.

"It's Billy's birthday tomorrow right? Well he asked me if I could come since he knows my family and all. I was assuming you were going." I said, hoping he was invited or this was going to get very awkward. Paul thought for a second before smiling.

"Yea I forgot for a second. I'll be happy to walk you there." He said with a grin, I couldn't help but notice his grin waiver slightly and a nervous look come over his face for a split second.

"Thanks but I have a ride. My dad was invited to so he'll probably drive us there since I'm making some food to bring over." I said making his nervous smile go away and replaced with a real smile.

"Please save me some." He begged making me laugh as I shifted nervously.

"I'll make sure. Listen uh, thanks really, for inviting me. I had fun." I said before leaning forward and giving him a hug. He quickly returned it, his arms wrapping around me comfortingly making me want to stay in his warm embrace forever. I moved back, his arms lingering around my hips before removing them.

"See you tomorrow."

Paul's POV

_God she felt so soft. I could've stayed there forever. _I thought as I ran to where Leah was waiting for me to take over patrol. She volunteered to go on patrol during the bonfire, which all of us were glad she decided.

_ Paul...shut up. _She hissed, clearly listening to my thoughts about Jannali. I sighed as I started to run my laps around the reservation as Leah started running back home. _Wait, did you say Jannali?_ She asked making me bristle slightly.

_Yes I did. And I swear if you say anything bad about her I'll..._

_ No, she used to babysit Seth a while back. She was my friend before all of this shit. _Leah explained as some memories of her and Jannali went through her mind, one at her birthday, one babysitting Seth together, and the last one of Jannali crying. I growled as I sped up.

_What the hell was the last one about? _I asked already thinking of ways to kill Leah if she somehow caused that. Leah scoffed at my thoughts before answering.

_The day her 'mother' left. She acts like it doesn't hurt her, like it doesn't matter but, that was the only time I saw her cry in front of me. That bitch._

I couldn't help but agree with Leah on that one. Jan didn't need that in her life. I thought back to today, remembering her smile, her blush, and oh god when she squirmed on my lap. Quil was definitely right with saying her seat was going to get hard.

_Ok that's enough for me. See ya at Bill's tomorrow._ Leah said before phasing out. I sighed as I did what seemed to be my hundredth lap around the reservation, running slightly closer to Jan's house every time around. Like hell if I'll let a leech get within 5 miles of her. The Cullens were just lucky that we didn't rip their heads off a while ago. If they get anywhere near Jan, screw them they're dead.

Jan's POV

I stared at the cooking book, remembering my grandma writing everything in here. It wasn't filled with normal recipes, like a teaspoon of sugar or anything. My grandma didn't exactly know how much stuff she was putting in, at least not by normal measurements. Instead it say things like 'handful', 'pinch', 'some of this' and things of that nature. Luckily I cooked everything with her so I remember how much a 'handful' was. The only reason I needed the recipe was to make sure I wasn't missing any ingredients.

My hand trembled as I picked up the cookbook. I haven't touched it since she died last year and truthfully I wasn't planning on touching it anytime soon but, here I was holding it.

"Hey honey what's up?" My dad asked as he came into the kitchen still in his sweats from sleeping. It was after all 9 in the morning. He froze, noticing the book in my hand. "You know when Billy asked you to make something he didn't mean something she made." He said as he took the book away from my shaking hands. I didn't really handle my grandma's death well, she was there when my mom left, taking over her job and did it even better than she did. I was close to my grandma long before my mom left but when she did I latched on to my grandma as if she was my last life line. So when she died, instead of dealing with her death like a normal person I just prefered to try and forget everything we did together instead of cherishing the memories like I should have.

"No, its alright. She would have wanted Billy to have a good dinner on his birthday. Besides, I promised someone that they would taste my lasagna." I said with a quick smile before getting out all the things I would need for about 3 huge trays of lasagna, if all the guys were coming then I was hoping that 3 trays would be enough.

"Paul already digging his way into your heart? Damn, with that kid I'm going to need a tank." He muttered making me laugh.

"He's not digging his way anywhere." I said making him laugh before leaving the kitchen.

"You're making lasagna for him. He must have dug his way in somewhere."


	5. Accident

**Author's note:** Here's another chapter! Warning again M rating for next chapter! Well not too much M but like…enough lol. Enjoy.

About 5 hours, possibly more, and three trays of lasagna later my dad and I were on our way to Billy's house. He and my dad watch the games a lot, my father usually going out with Billy and some guy name Charlie on Sundays; which I preferred since Sundays were my homework and studying days and I was left alone for most of the day. So, I knew of Billy and saw him frequently, I just never spent time with him like my father had or my grandma. I clutched the trays of lasagna closer to me, although 3 trays were heavy consider how many pounds of sauce, noodle, cheese, and meat just went in simply one but, I wasn't going to let go of them anytime soon. It was hard enough to make them without just wanting to quit but now with them made I didn't really want anyone to touch them. Which was a really bad thing since everyone at the party was expecting to eat some.

"Ok we're here. You sure you don't want any help carrying the trays?" My father asked as he parked in front of Billy's house. I shook my head sharply before opening my door and slowly heaving the trays out. The trays were also my Grandmothers, glass trays that she used all the time for cooking and that I, for some reason, were extremely attached to. Especially the middle one with the hand painted flowers along the handles that we did together when I was 12 at a pottery place in Forks. I heard my dad sigh before getting out himself. "I don't understand it but I guess if it helps." He muttered before going around his truck and closing my door for me.

"I don't really understand either but I just hope I can use my arms after this." I said making my dad crack a smile as he knocked on the door. We heard Billy yell that he was coming before the door swung open and Jacob was standing there with a frustrated Billy behind him.

"Can't even answer my own door anymore." Billy grumbled behind Jacob making us laugh. Bill noticed the lasagna trays in my hands before looking up at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble." He said sincerely making me give him a shaky smile.

"Its your birthday, and well I wanted to give you a great present." I said hoping that came out more confident then I felt. Before Billy could get another word out I heard somebody yell.

"Is it Jan?" Before what sounded like a stampede, but turned out to be only Paul and Seth, rushing to the front door.

"Hey guys." I said nervously, wondering how long it was going to take before my arms officially broke.

"Hey Jan, it that lasagna?" Seth said quickly as he all but drooled over the trays. I nodded trying to hold back a smile at how happy he looked.

"Here Jan let me help you with that." Paul said making me snap my head up at him as his hands grabbed the trays, his fingertips brushing against mine. I hesitated, not wanting to let go of them yet but looking into Paul's brown eyes made me lose my hold on them until Paul was holding them in his arms.

"Be careful with them." I said perhaps too worriedly since he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a second before nodding and moving them into the kitchen for me. With them out of sight and literally out of my hands I felt slightly better. But, maybe it was because I could now feel my arms again.

"So, when can we eat?" Seth asked as he stared off into the kitchen. Jacob rolled his eyes before slapping Seth rather hard on the back of his head.

"Stop thinking about food so much." Jacob said as we all moved into the kitchen where the back door was open leading us outside where the party was actually located since not everyone could fit in the kitchen.

"Have you ever tasted her lasagna?" Seth asked making Jacob shake his head. "Then you wouldn't understand my love for it." Seth said dramatically. I chuckled before spotting Leah sitting at one of the tables. We made eye contact quickly before I happily waved at her. Sure she just stopped talking to me out of nowhere but that's no reason to be rude, everyone has there own reasons for doing things so I shouldn't be one to judge.

"So, are we going to eat yet or what?" Seth asked loudly as he shifted on his feet near the table where the lasagna was placed. I rolled my eyes as Paul slapped Seth wandering hands.

"Jannali made them so she decides." Paul growled out; surprising me. I would have thought he would be right there with Seth, trying to get any lasagna they could.

"Wow never thought I would hear you say that." Seth muttered, still not taking his eyes off the food.

"I already got promised a piece so I don't have to watch over it like a bodyguard." Paul said, a proud smirk on his face as Seth's own expression fell.

"You promised him a piece and not me?" Seth asked. His puppy dog eyes already finding my own. I blinked, not understanding how there wouldn't be enough to go around for at least everyone to have one piece.

"That's cause she likes me more." Paul interrupted before I could reply. I blushed lightly before averting my gaze away from both of them and instead opted to stare out into the forest.

"Was that a blush I saw?" Seth exclaimed in a teasing tone. I huffed and was about to reply when I saw something white flash from behind the trees lining the front of the forest. I froze, my hand in midair as I was about to poke Seth. That figure, it looked so much like...

"Jan? Are you ok? I was just teasing about the blush thing. I mean really, who would blush over Paul?" Seth said, pulling my attention away from the forest as Paul punched Seth hard in the arm.

"Oh no, it wasn't that I just." I paused, realizing how stupid I was about to sound. "I uh saw a rabbit in the forest, it was cute." I finished lamely making them chuckle.

"Alright, great excuse. Now then, about that lasagna..."

"So, how do you like it?" I couldn't help but ask Paul, although it seemed unnecessary considering he was already reaching for seconds. But, with the way they eat, it could be horrible and they would eat more of it.

"It's really good! How did you learn to cook?" He asked through a mouth full making me chuckle. I nervously twirled my fork, not really sure if I wanted to talk about my Grandma yet.

"Her Grandmother was an excellent cook, taught Jannali everything she knows. They used to cook together. They even painted the flowers on the tray together." My dad interrupted. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and took another bite of food, struggling to swallow it. With being reminded of my Grandma, it wasn't as easy eating it any more.

"Well I got to meet her and thank her for teaching Jan." Paul said, unaware of the lump he was making in my throat. I started bending my plastic fork between my thumb and forefinger, trying to overcome the feeling of sorrow in me. My dad glanced at me before looking back at Paul.

"Well, uh you can't really do that." My dad said awkwardly, hoping Paul would catch the hint.

"Why not?" Quil asked, ignorant of my feelings, that is, until the fork snapped in half.

"Cause she's dead." I said bluntly, feeling the lump burst as my voice broke at the end. I wasn't crying, not yet at least. I got up before that could happen, planning on leaving to collect myself in the kitchen. However, as soon as I got up to leave, Paul's arm shot out to stop me. Something that wouldn't have bothered me that much if his hand didn't knock against the tray of lasagna that someone stupidly placed on the edge of the table, making the tray fly forward and crash on the ground. The flowers that my Grandma and I painted together now cracked and separated as the tray broke and cracked into pieces. I froze, my eyes staring at the broken tray on the ground, lasagna with both large and small pieces of glass in it.

"Jan." Paul said, his eyes wide and apologetic as he glanced between me and the broken tray.

"I uh." I stammered, feeling my voice break again. "Sorry Billy, I need to go now. Happy Birthday." I said quickly, not even glancing at him as I ripped my arm away from Paul and made a hasty retreat back to my house. I didn't hear my dad following or calling after me until I got home and almost slam the door in his face. I turned around, now noticing him and the tears that were falling freely down my face.

"Its broken." I said pathetically, not knowing what else to say. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I know sweetie." He said and smoothed down my hair.

"She's gone and its broken!" I wailed, feeling the control over my emotions slipping more and more until finally, I just broke down crying in my dad's arms until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning around 8 with a throbbing headache and have never been so happy for a three day weekend before. I looked over at my nightstand and noticed a glass of water with some aspirin near it. I cracked a smile at my dad's kindness and quickly swallowed two pills before deciding to get up instead of falling back to sleep, considering it wasn't even 7 when I left the party last night. I made my way to the bathroom, hearing my dad cooking something in the kitchen below, probably eggs, bacon, and sausage since that's what he always made for me when I decided not to cook. I took a long shower before changing into sweats for the day and making my way downstairs.

"Good morning." I greeted with a small smile on my face. He glanced over at me and smiled back.

"Feeling better?" He asked making me wince slightly as I moved over to the house phone.

"Somewhat." I mumbled. Sure, I still felt horrible that the only thing I had left of my Grandma was now broken but, I was trying to be strong about it. " I'm going to call Billy and apologize for leaving early." I said and started dialing before my dad could protest. Billy answered on the third ring and it only took my hello for him to start asking how I was doing. I talked to him for a bit before managing my apology and hanging up after promising to eat some sweets to feel better.

"Breakfast is ready." My dad said before placing some scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage on the plate in front of me. I gave him a smile before starting to eat, not realizing till then how hungry I actually was. I ate quickly, surprisingly almost done before my dad was. I got up, grabbing the plates as I went and placed them into the sink, planning on rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher before I heard the doorbell ring followed with some knocks.

"I'll get it." I said before my dad could put the newspaper down. I walked quickly to the door and opened it without looking through the side window at who it was first.

"Paul." I breathed, surprised that he was here.


	6. Fights and Pain

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Here's the new chapter. In case you guys haven't notice yet I post new chapters every other day. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

I knew that what he did was an accident but I was more surprised that he was actually up early on a day off from school than anything else.

"Jan. I know you probably hate me for what I did yesterday," Paul started. I opened my mouth to interrupted but he quickly continued, as if he was afraid of what I was going to say. "But I was hoping you would forgive me." He said before bring his hands in front of him, holding a poorly reconstructed tray with small holes in it from pieces that weren't found and pieces of glue covering most of the plate, even the large pieces that were still together.

"I know there are some pieces missing and well its not the same as before but," He stammered, trying to get any reaction from me. I heard my dad walk up behind me, probably hearing Paul's voice from the kitchen. I felt something bubble up inside of me and suddenly I was laughing. My laughter hurting my sides and depriving my lungs of oxygen until suddenly I was crying as well. Paul just stood there, not really sure what to do until I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"Uh, Jan. You're kind of confusing me here." Paul said but hugged me back all the same.

"She's probably just really happy. Just wait until she calms down." My father answered for me before leaving us alone. I slowed down my laughing until it was only a few giggles and my crying subsided enough that I could actually see again. I stepped back, wiping some stray tears off my face and looking up at Paul.

"That is the nicest and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said with a smile making him grin back at me.

"So, what was with the laughter?" He asked as I took the tray away from him. I giggled as I looked down at it.

"Well, did you see how you put it back together?" I asked as I held the tray carefully in my hands. Half of the reason being it was put back together and I didn't want to risk it being destroyed again and the other half of the reason being that I was afraid some of the shards of glass might cut my hand if I hold it the wrong way. Paul's cheeks reddened slightly from my words as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't really know how to work with glass. If that tray was made of wood or metal this would be a different story." He said making me laugh as I made my way inside my house to put the tray back in one of the cabinets. Paul followed me, his steps surprisingly not making any noise despite his huge stature. My father was currently in the living room, leaving Paul and I to ourselves in the kitchen.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked and was immediately answer with both a growling stomach and a puppy dog look.

"Yea but that was like an hour ago." He said making me grin and roll my eyes. He probably ate enough to feed a small army, yet an hour later he's hungry? I looked in the microwave and noticed there was still some bacon and sausage left over from before, being kept in the microwave to keep warm. I grabbed the plate before making my way to the fridge and taking out 4 eggs. My guess is he's not going to be satisfied unless he eats at least double from what a normal person eats. I grabbed some cheese and peppers from the fridge as well, knowing the best thing to fill him up would be an omelette. I moved back to the stove, noticing how Paul kept his eyes on me and was still an arms length distance from me, hovering as I worked.

"You know" He started, making me jump from how close he really was, his naked chest skimming my tank top clad back. I shivered as I felt his voice practically vibrate through me. "I was really worried you were mad at me." He whispered, his voice somewhat gravelly from both the effort to whisper and from how early it still was. I cracked an egg into the bowl, my hands shaking slightly as I did so. His fingertips skimmed my bare shoulders as he moved my hair off my neck.

"Why would I be mad at you? It was a mistake." I said, my voice wavering as his fingers danced across my neck and down my back. I started mixing the eggs and milk, my hand shaking slightly as the pan started to sizzle from the butter melting. I quickly poured the eggs in the pan and tossed in some peppers, bacon and sausage and waiting a little bit before putting the cheese on top. Paul leaned in, his chin pressing against my shoulder and his nose skimming the crook of my neck.

"I'm just glad you're not. God that smells good." He groaned making my stomach tighten, his mouth brushed against my skin as he spoke and I had a nagging feeling he wasn't only talking about the food. My hand nervously grabbed the spatula and I quickly folded the omelette before flipping it over. His hands skimmed further down my back before resting on my hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on my shirt making it raise up slightly until his thumbs were rubbing my skin.

"I wonder if it taste as good." He murmured, his mouth pressed even more against my neck as he spoke making my stomach tighten more and a slight whimper slip pass my lips. He groaned when he heard that and tightened his hands around my hips before pressing his full body against my back. I gasp as he gently kissed my neck, my hand tightening around the hand of the spatula before a loud ring sounded throughout the house, making me jump slightly and break away from Paul.

"Honey can you get that?" My dad asked from upstairs, I blinked wondering when he left the living room before taking Paul's omelette off the pan and placing it on his plate. I quickly gave it to him, avoiding all eye contact and by passed him to get to the front door. He growled as I did so, making me nervously bite my lip as I went through the living room to the front door.

"Hey Jan! Sorry for bothering you so early, I was wondering if you were feeling better?" Seth's bubbly voice asked as soon as I answered the door. I blinked at him, surprised that he was here, before smiling and welcoming him in.

"Yea I'm better. Paul's actually here too." I answered before leading him into the kitchen where Paul was furiously eating his omelette while glaring at Seth. Seth stopped, a look of fear passing through his features.

"Hey P-Paul. Uh I didn't know you were here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He said nervously before slowly sitting down in the empty chair across from Paul while Paul simply glared at him with low growls here and there. I awkwardly took the chair that was on Paul's left and Seth's right.

"So...Seth are you hungry?" I asked making Seth brighten up. He was about to answer before Paul cut in.

"No, he has things to do." He said, well more like suggested, to Seth. Seth instantly paled before he coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, yea. I should probably get going. Sam just wanted me to stop by and check up on you and apologize for Paul's behavior but I guess he didn't have to." Seth said with a cheeky smile. Paul sneered before downing the glass of orange juice I poured for him.

"He didn't have to send you over, he knew I was going to apologize." Paul stated before starting to get up with his plate in his hands, I quickly stood up and grabbed it from him along with the glass off the table.

"I got it. You're my guest anyways." I mumbled as he gazed at me, his eyes scanning my face which was now red from the attention. He pushed back some of the bangs off my face with one hand before letting go of the plate with his other.

"Seth, I thought you had a thing to do." He said as I made my way around him to the sink. Seth cleared his throat awkwardly before I heard the shuffle of the chair, indicating he was getting up.

"Right. Uh sorry for coming. Bye." Seth managed to stutter making me laugh and glance back at them, Paul standing threateningly over him as Seth started to walk backwards.

"Bye Seth, I guess you can come back when Paul isn't so..." I trailed off not finding the right word for how he was acting.

"Possessive?" Seth supplied making Paul growl and step closer to him.

"If you don't leave I'll show you how possessive I can really get." Seth quickly retreated after that, yelling a goodbye as he shut the front door on the way out. I giggled at his antics, but my giggle quickly went away as soon as Paul turned around and was yet again staring at me. I froze, the familiar blush coming back to my face as his eyes quickly ran up and down my body. I clutched the glass in my hand tighter as he approached me, slowly like a wolf circling his prey. He reached and took the glass out of my hands and placed it in the sink behind me, his body leaning towards me as he did so.

"Forget about the dishes." That statement alone made my body shiver in what he was indicating. He brought his hands down to my hips before picking me up and placing me on the counter so now I was leveled with his chin, the giant he was, and only needed to tilt my head up for our lips to meet.

"And do what?" I asked before I could stop myself. A smirk appeared on his face as I asked this making me bite my lip. He leaned down so his mouth was against my ear and I could feel his breath hitting my neck.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time now." He breathed before placing a small kiss along junction of my neck and shoulder. I shuddered as his hand skimmed across my back while the other was placed on the back of my neck and was slowly playing with the hair there.

"A-and that is?" I asked softly, my voice wavering from my nerves. His trail of kisses soon went up my neck and along my jawline. He stopped when he reached my chin and, for the first time since he took the glass out of my hand , made eye contact with me. His normally dark brown eyes were now glazed with a look I could only deem as a mixture of lust and affection which were now glancing at my lips. I blushed as he licked his own lips before glancing back at my eyes.

"I want to kiss you, repeatedly, until your lips become a dark red and you can't even think of anything else besides me." He started, his voice and eyes so serious that it made my stomach clench and I felt myself become wet just from thinking about it. His eyes got darker and he quickly pressed his body against mine, making me open my legs to let his body press against me. He groaned taking a deep breath.

"You smell delicious." He said simply making me blush bright red. He could smell it? How was that possibly? However, before I could even try to come up with a reason how he pressed his hips against mine, an obvious bulge pressing firmly on my clit making me gasp and clutch onto his shoulders. He groaned as I arched my back, my boobs pressing against his chest and my hips pressing and moving slowly against his. He growled lowly, not his normal angry growls, no this one was more like a possessive growl making my clit pulse with need and a small whimper to slip out. He pulled on my hair slightly, making me tilt my head up and our lips skimming each other.

"Please." I mumbled, feeling my heart contract as his lips moved away. I already admitted my developing feelings for him to myself, accepting the possibilities of Paul playing with me and weighing it against these feelings I was having for him. The good outweighed the bad and I was ready to do this, to try to be something with Paul and so, I was ready to give him my first kiss.

"Anything you want, I'll give it to you." He whispered, his lips brushing against mine with every word. I pressed myself to his chest, feeling his heart beating erratically making me smile since it matched my own.

"I want you to kiss me." I said, not even being able to have a second to process what I said he quickly capture my own lips with his. I gripped his shirt, his lips sucking on my lower lip before letting it go and kissing me again. I licked his lips, his mouth parting slightly before I teasingly took his lower lip into my mouth and sucking on it, letting my teeth scrape against it before nibbling on it and licking it to sooth it. He growled, his hips picking up pace and grinding into me harder making me gasp and moan. He quickly took advantage of my open mouth and slid his tongue in, rubbing it slowly against my own. I smirked before closing my mouth around his tongue and slowly sucking on it making him groan and thrust his hips against mine, his bulge getting steadily bigger.

"Jan? You still here?" I heard my father yell from upstairs making me break away from Paul, breathing heavily.

"Um yea, I'm still here. Why?" I yelled back as I placed my hands on Paul's chest, wanting him to let me jump down of the counter. He shook his head at my request, his hands rubbing my sides pleasantly.

"Just wanted you to know I'm off to work now but I only have a half a day today so I'll be back around 3." He said as I heard him walking down the stairs. I pushed against Paul again, knowing my dad was bound to come in here to say goodbye. Paul sighed before moving away and sitting down in one of the chairs at the table while I hopped off and went back to washing dishes just as my dad came in.

"I'll make dinner tonight." He said as he ruffled my hair as a goodbye.

"Alright, love you." I said as he walked out the kitchen, but not before he glanced at Paul with a suspecting look. Paul stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice seeing you again sir." My dad clipped him on the shoulder, ignoring his hand.

"You too. Bye sweetie." He called out as he grabbed his jacket from the front hall and left. Paul quickly approached me as soon as the door closed. His arms wrapped around my waist and pressed himself against my back, his bulge still present as it rested against my ass.

"I have to do somethings for Sam today but maybe sometimes during this week I can take you somewhere?" He asked making my heart flutter and a stupid smile spread across my face. Until I remembered the 4 tests, one after another, I had this week. I sighed and frowned before turning around to face Paul.

"No, I don't think I can." I started to say, about to explain my tests and ask for a raincheck until the weekend. However, Paul quickly cut me off.

"I mean if you're not ready for a date or something we can just keep doing this and just be friends." He said, moving his hips against my butt as he spoke. I frowned before placing the dishes slowly back into the sink.

"You mean be friends with benefits?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral, trying to keep my disappointment and anger away.

"Yea, I guess I wouldn't mind that." He said as he bent down and kissed my neck. I moved away from him. My disappointment soon turning to anger.

"So you don't want to get to know me, you just want to fuck me." I mumbled, grabbing a towel and drying my hands before turning around to face him. He looked surprised at what I said before shaking his head.

"No that not what I meant. I mean, god I would love to do you and sometimes its all I think about but" I didn't let him finish, just like he didn't let me.

"Then why would you be ok with friend with benefits." I asked, my voice shaking.

"Well you denied my date." he countered making me frown.

"No, if you let me finish I was going to say I'm busy this week so we would have to wait until the weekend. But, I guess that doesn't matter. You already let me know what you want." I mutter before quickly slipping on some flip flops before opening the door to my backyard, needing to get away from Paul. My back was starting to hurt now, around my shoulder blades, and ache that seemed to sprout from deep inside my body. Paul followed me, his own body seemed to shake from anger.

"No I want so much more from you." He said, his voice trembling as stayed a good few feet away from me.

"Yea, that's why you would settle for friends with benefits?" I asked, my shoulder blades burning now, as if my skin was breaking. I bit my lip from the pain and focused on Paul to distract myself. Paul was shaking even more now, so much so that I was actually starting to worry about him. However, before I could ask a loud howl erupted from the woods behind me, making me turn around sharply and look into the dark forest.

"Look, I need to go now but we aren't done talking about this." He said before approaching me, reaching out to me. I flinched away from him, not wanting his burning touch anymore. He groaned before

another howl was heard.

"Don't go into the forest." He said before placing a kiss on my cheek, so quickly I couldn't recoil, before rushing off into the forest. As soon as he was gone I fell onto the floor. My back aching so much that tears sprung in my eyes.


	7. Faeries

"Jan." I heard a soft whisper come from the forest. I glanced up, expecting Paul to be there however; only the dark shadows of the forest greeted me. I whimpered as I felt my skin tear alongside my shoulder blades and the sickly feeling of warm blood running down my back.

"Jan dear, come here." I heard a voice, sounding so much like my grandma that the tears that sprung to my eyes were not only from the pain. I thought I saw her in the forest before, back at Billy's party, but I passed it off as my imagination. Now, however; I wasn't so sure.

"Grandma?" I asked, looking around the forest wildly. I saw a flash of white behind a tree, making me stand up quickly, hissing in pain as I felt the skin on my back stretch and rip. I screamed out in pain , feeling something start perturbing from the cuts on my back. I managed to make it a couple feet into the forest before the pain became too much to bear and I, yet again, fell to the ground in. "Grandma!" I called, wanting her there with me. Something was coming out of my back and I was terrified. The pain was unbearable and I wasn't sure if the voice I was hearing was a side effect from the pain or actually occurring. After all, pain can cause hallucinations and well… so can coming close to death and I really hoped that it was because of pain, not that I was dying.

"Jan. Calm down. The transformation will take longer if you focus on it." I heard her say, I snapped my head up and saw my Grandma. Her form was slightly transparent and she didn't have any color to her, she looked more like a colorless hologram of my grandma than anything else. She was a ghost.

"How? How are you here?" I manage to gasp out as I felt the cuts on my back stretch even further as something wider came out of the cuts.

"I'm here to assist you. To tell you what's happening to your body." She said her eyes sympathetic as she glanced at my back. "Poor dear, your aunt went through the same thing." My eyes widen as she spoke. My aunt, my dad's sister, who died before I was born, this happened to her?

"What exactly is happening?" I asked, now able to form longer sentences since it seemed that whatever was coming out of my back was finished growing and my skin was healing, at an amazingly fast pace considering I could already feel a scab forming. I reached behind me and felt something soft and light, like silk, coming out of two small slits which were alongside my shoulder blades.

"You're turning into a faery." I stopped touching, what appeared to be; my wings as I snapped my head back to my Grandma.

"What?"

"A faery, just like your aunt." She answered as she floated alongside me as I shakily stood up. The wings on my back, which were black with small strips of purple here and there, were light and didn't affect my walking at all. I glanced down at my clothes, which also seemed to change when my wings grew in. I was now wearing a strapless light purple dress with black ribbons going down the back. The dress ended about mid-thigh but luckily I had short-shorts underneath so I didn't have to worry too much about flashing someone. Then again, who would really be seeing me like this?

"She was a faery? What does that even mean?" I asked as I experimentally twitched my wings. My Grandma chuckled as I fluttered my wings, propelling myself a good 10 feet into the air. I yelped before slowing floating back down to the ground.

"It means that you, just like your aunt, will help keep peace between the werewolves and vampires." She stated bluntly making my eyes widen.

"Wait, what do you mean wolves and vampires? Like the legends?" I asked making her nod. I paused, taking this information in. My stomach suddenly felt like it was filled with lead as I realized why the guys, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, and even Paul suddenly blew up into tall, inhumanely hot beings. And it sunk even more when I realized that they fought vampires, most likely on a daily basis. After all, why would they suddenly be indestructible and always disappearing into the woods, why were there suddenly sightings of huge wolves in the area, as if they came out of nowhere and decided to live in the woods?

"But, why would I need to make peace? They are enemies already." I said as we started walking further into the woods. The calming presence I always felt when near the forest now making sense to me. I was a faery, a creature of the woods, it would make sense that I felt at home in the forest.

"Not all are bad, you need to help those you deem as good. If you see a vampire that is going to get killed for a simple mistake, you are to protect them. Or, if they are evil and are going to harm a person, you take care of them." She stated.

"So, kill them." I answer looking down at my hands, wondering how exactly I was going to pull that off. Before I could ask, a loud howl broke echoed throughout the forest yet again. Except this time, I knew why.

"You need to help them. These vampires are bad, they need to die. They have already killed many innocent lives and, if they aren't stopped soon, they will kill many more." My Grandma said before floating off, leading me to where the sound of snarls were coming from. I flew quickly behind her, flying was now feeling like running and I easily made it to the clearing where the fight was going on within seconds. Neither the wolves or vampires noticed me and for that I was greatful.

"Kill them." My Grandma instructed making me look at her like she was crazy.

"With what exactly?" I asked making her chuckle.

"Every faery has their own weapon they call upon; you just have to call on yours." She said making me roll my eyes. Sure if I just wished for a weapon then a weapon will come. As soon as I thought this I felt something appear on my back and bow lying comfortably against my chest. I pulled the bow off and reached behind me and grabbed the arrow out of the quiver that was slung over my shoulder. I never held a bow before let alone shot an arrow before. I nervously strung the arrow, wondering it Sam would forgive me it I accidently hit one of them. Before I could even debate whether or not to take a test shot, the vampire grabbed onto one of the wolves from behind, ready to kill them. I aimed quickly and shot the arrow, somehow knowing that that wolf was Paul, judging from how hard my heart was beating from worry. The arrow hit the vampire right in the skull, creating some sparks, before the whole vampire disappeared in a cloud of dust before being blown away with the wind. I lowered my bow and smiled.

"Hey I got him." I said and smiled over to my Grandma, who gave me a smile back. The wolves quickly looked over at me, making me nervously pull on my dress, now feeling self-conscious. I turned to make a run for it, but one of the wolves, a sandy colored one, quickly bit on my dress making me halt my hasty retreat. The one silver wolf, who I instinctively knew as Paul, quickly ran in front of the sandy colored wolf, making him let go of me, before transforming right in front of my eyes.

"Jan, what are you doing here?" Paul asked his naked body just inches from mine making my hormones kick in. His nose twitch and a cocky smirk made its way on his face, indicating he was smelling exactly what his naked body was doing to me.

"Wipe that cocky smirk on your face! And put some clothes on in front of my granddaughter. Pervert." I heard my Grandma yell making me chuckle and Paul quickly look at the ghost of my Grandma. She was just as I remembered, her hair done up in a bun, her face wrinkled from the years she's been alive yet still holding the youthful look in her eyes.

"Better listen to her Paul." I mumbled, averting my eyes as he bent down to grab the shorts wrapped around his leg. His eyes never left my face, or body for that matter since he seemed intent on checking me out, right in front of my Grandma. He buttoned up his jeans before approaching me.

"Are those wings?" He asked, reaching behind me and slowly rubbing the outer edge of one. I blushed as his hand slowly trailed down my wings making me shiver.

"Yea apparently I'm a faery, and my Grandma is a ghost, and you're a wolf." I answer back before looking to my Grandma.

"Is there a way I can put away the wings?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to live in the forest for the rest of my life.

"Yes, just imagine your wings sliding back into your body and compacting." I thought of what she said and instantly the wings retreated back into the small cuts on my back, which I felt quickly heal afterwards. My bow and quiver also disappeared as well as my new dress, though luckily the clothes I was wearing before now appeared on my body. While this was happening, the wolves decided to change behind the trees and come back as the semi-human beings they were. Seth quickly bounded up to me.

"You were a faery all this time?!" He asked as he turned me around to look at my back where the wings were before. I blushed as he tried to lift up my shirt, since it was covering the parts on my back where the wings were protruding from.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard Paul snarl before a loud smack was heard from him punching Seth hard in the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just expecting to see the slits where the wings were." Seth explained as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "Though there was a lot of blood." Seth muttered, now looking at me worriedly. Paul moved closer to me, his body towering over me as if trying to block me from something.

"Blood?" He asked, his voice sounding worried but also angry. "What happened to you?" He asked, softly touching my arm.

"Well the wings had to come out somehow." My Grandma butted in, floating slowly around me to face Paul. "But no need to worry, it won't happen again. The next time she transforms it won't be painful at all, the cuts are still there, just so small you can't see or feel it." She explained as everyone simply stared at her, whether listening to what she was saying or simply staring at her because she was a ghost I wasn't sure.

"Uh, Jan... do you mind if we take this back to my house. I think we have a lot of question for you and your uh...grandmother." Sam interjected, making my Grandma glance at him.

"Sure, sure, we have time. Right dear?" She asked me making me chuckle but follow her anyways.

"So they literally sprang out of your back?" Seth asked, looking at me like he was looking at superman. I coughed awkwardly before taking a sip from the glass of ice tea Emily had insisted I have. "That must have heart like a bitch." He said making Sam smack him in the back of the head. When we made it back to Sam's house my grandma proceeded to explain what happened to me, while I graciously took the offer of using their shower. When I came out of the shower my grandma was explaining how the wings came out and how I was supposed to protect both sides, which Paul didn't really agree to, and how I'm actually stronger and faster than all of them, including the vampires as well. I heal fast, like a wolf, but I'm almost indestructible, like a vampire. My arrows reduced anything to dust, however; if I shot a vampire in the hand only the hand would turn to dust. I was lucky to get a headshot off the vampire before, since only headshot reduces everything to dust. I was also immortal after the age of 19, which Grandma said is the age all faeries stop aging at. So, I had a good two years left before immortality settled in.

After she explained all of this she disappeared, saying that she couldn't stay in this world for too long of a time at once, after all she was only here as a guide. My aunt was supposed to be my guide, however, a vampire managed to kill her at an early age of 18 before she was fully immortal. My dad apparently doesn't know anything about this, since faery blood is only transferred down to the first born, so even though my dad has faery blood, he cannot turn into one, only being able to pass it down the line. My grandpa was the one that had faery blood in him, but it was his older brother who was the faery, who is apparently still alive somewhere. After that, the next children would be whatever they were supposed to be a human, or in some rare cases, where faeries and wolves mated, wolves. However, apparently faeries cannot have children early on, they aren't fertile until they become 25 in human years, and only for a short period of time, about 3 years before we can no longer have children again. Quil made an inappropriate comment saying I could have all the fun I want until then, in which Paul pushed him off his chair and told him to shut up, although he had an annoying smirk on his face.

"So... can I see them again?" Seth asked making me laugh while Jacob simply shook his head at Seth antics, he seemed to be the most excited one out of all of us, even me.

"How about later, I have to get back home and do some homework." I said making Seth pout.

"Yea Seth, don't you have homework?" Sam asked him making his pout turn into a frown before he slumped further in his seat.

"No..." I giggled before getting up, hearing another chair quickly being pushed back as well. Paul. He was continuously staring at me since he saw me in the forest and, although it was hard for me, I ignored him. I was still mad at him for earlier, considering all he wants is sex.

"Paul, leave me alone." I said without turning around, knowing he was going to follow me outside.

"Come on Jan, he can't really do that. You're his imprint after all." Quil simply said before he was roughly pushed out of his chair yet again. I paused in the doorway, my heart pounded erratically in my chest. I mean, sure the legends were true but, I didn't exactly think all of them were. "What!? Jan's smart, she knows we're wolves, she must have put all the rest of the pieces together." Quil defended making everybody hush him. I still didn't turn around, knowing Paul must be directly behind me now.


	8. Imprints

"Uh, no Quil...I didn't know." I said, my hands drumming against the door panel before I quickly took off, running directly into the woods. I heard Paul yell after me but was too focused on getting away to care. I was suddenly tackled onto the ground before being rolled over onto my back and staring directly at Paul's worried eyes as he held down my arms and straddled my legs to stop me from running away again.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked, not believing it at all. I was his soul mate. He nodded, looking down at me, waiting for me to respond. "Would you have liked me if you didn't?" I asked instantly.

"Truthfully? Yes, I would. But I probably wouldn't have gone after you like I did, since you're a good girl and I'm the worst boy in the school. I wouldn't have tried but, imprinting on you only changes he fact that I know that we are meant to be, it doesn't force me into anything. I choose to like you; imprinting just gave me the push to go after you." He said quickly, rushing his words out, as if saying them faster would stop me from running away.

"It also changes the fact that you can't live without me." I added making him chuckle.

"Okay, so it also made me clingy." He admitted making me laugh, he instantly smiled at my laugh making my heart beat increase. "You can't say you don't feel anything back?" I blushed and decided to ignore his question.

"So, you really don't want me just to have sex with me?" I asked, recalling our argument earlier in the morning. He gently moved away one of my stray hairs from the side of my face before keeping his hand on my cheek.

"I'll be honest with you, I really can hardly contain myself from ravishing you right here on the forest floor," He answered making me blush and my lower body awaken with need. "But, I also want to talk to you, to know you, to see what movies you like, to take you out somewhere, and give you presents and celebrate holidays and all the mushy crap that I used to make fun of Sam for doing them with Emily. I really want you as mine, physically, mentally, and emotionally." He said seriously, his hand now running through my hair making me shiver as he rubbed my scalp.

"I would have been fine with you saying, no I want you to be my girlfriend, but this was definitely better." I said teasingly making him grin before lowering his face down to my own, his lips almost touch mine.

"So, this means you're my girl now, right?" He asked, his lips brushing against mine slowly. I teasingly nipped at his lip, making him growl at me.

"Yes, I'm your girl." I said, my face feeling like it was as red as a tomato. He leaned down and quickly captured my lips, his tongue sliding along my lower lips before he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it, making my lower regions coil and grow hot from the attention. He pulled away from my mouth way too fast for my liking, but before I could protest his mouth was on my neck licking and biting on a spot that made me dig my nails into his shoulder.

"You taste so good." He murmured into my neck, making me blush and run my hands through his short hair. "I want to taste more." He groaned and trailed kisses down my neck, leading to the dip in my shirt. I quickly pushed him away, my heart hammering fast. He looked at me, his eyes searching my face quickly to see what the problem was.

"No offense Paul but, we just started dating 3 minutes ago, I'm not exactly the type of girl to let you go to second base in the first 5 minutes." I mumbled, my face heating up with every word. He groaned but nodded before pecking me on the lips.

"I'll wait, even though I don't want to." He mumbled before helping me off the ground. I dusted some of the dirt off my butt and back before looking around at where we were. Although I didn't recognize anything around me, my instincts, which seemed faery based, told me to go to my left. I shrugged to myself and started walking that way, feeling Paul walk alongside me, his hand brushing up against mine, as if he wanted to hold my hand but wasn't sure.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked, his hand bumping into mine even more. I couldn't help but smile as I slowly intertwined our hands, his hand responding quickly to my touch and holding back somewhat tighter.

"Just doing some homework and maybe studying a bit. Why? Do you want to join?" I asked, knowing that he might want to spend some time with me since we had a little fight this morning, and his wolf might want him to recover some of that time now. Or, maybe I was just guessing that since that was what I was feeling about now, and I would figure Paul would feel that same, if not more in magnitude.

"Sure, though I never really do homework." He muttered, seeming a little embarrassed by this fact. I rolled my eyes as we stepped out of the forest and into my backyard.

"I know, and you don't have to, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out a bit." I mumbled, feeling a little clingy myself for asking him to hang out again so soon. However; he simply grinned at my response before nodding.

"Paul, you're staring." I mumbled as we sat on my bed in my room. I was lucky enough to have a big enough bed so that we could both fit on it, although Paul was supposed to be sitting on the end, yet he seemed to be moving closer and closer to me. I decided to ignore that however, and instead highlighted some of my notes and wrote down the answer to one of the problems on the homework paper.

"I just can't help but wonder how you know how to kiss like that." He said making me blush wildly. "I really don't like the idea of another guy teaching you." He growled, his pencil snapping as he thought about me and another guy. I guess Seth was right when he said Paul was possessive.

"Well, that was actually my first kiss." I admitted, avoiding his eyes now that I said it. Although Paul was never mean to me, I knew he was one to tease other people for smaller things than not having their first kiss at 17. When I got no response I looked up at him, he was staring at me with a stupid shit eating grin on his face.

"My imprint is a natural at kissing, I think I'm the luckiest wolf around." He said making me roll my eyes and bite my lip. I continued to write down my answer, planning to ignore his stupid remarks. "If you're a natural at kissing you're probably a natural at sex." At this statement I couldn't help but snap my eyes back up at him. "And lucky me I get to teach you everything I know to improve that natural ability and have the most amazing sex in the world with you." He said, his stare so intense I was wondering if he was picturing it now. And, going by the bulge in his shorts, I was guessing he was.

"Paul, maybe you should stop picturing it." I said, watching as his eyes glazed over in lust as he stared at me. I blushed as he moved even closer to me before pushing my books messily to the floor.

"I really want you now." He stated, smirking as he came closer and tried to grab me, I laughed and moved away from him.

"No Paul, I have to do homework." I said as he made another grab for me. I dodged it and decided to go on the offensive and tackle him, straddling him and trying to pin his arms down, however; he simply placed his hands on my hips.

"You know, you could've just told me you like to be on top." He said, rolling his hips against mine, making me feel his bulge press against my heat. I gasped and put my hands on his naked chest, digging my nails as he rolled his hips again. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to control my hormones. Yet, by how my clit was pulsating I knew I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, everything just felt too good.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I said, opening my eyes and looking down at him. He watched me intently as I leaned down and put my mouth by his ear. "I _really _like being on top." I whispered, moaning softly at the word really since he decided at that moment to grab my ass and thrust his hips harder against mine.

I slowly started to move my hips, not use to being in this position or for the matter of fact ever moving my hips like this before. However; Paul seemed to really enjoy it, judging by how he was hungrily looking at me and how hard his bulge was getting.

"You seem to like this." I whisper, trying to hold back another moan as he thrust quicker, making me pick up the pace. He chuckled before licking his lips and taking a deep breath.

"You seem to be enjoying it too. From what I can smell, you're pretty wet down there aren't you?" He asked making me blush and glare at him with his shit eating grin on his face. He leaned up, his hands sliding underneath my shirt and up my back, making smooth circles on my spin. "I can help you with that." He said making me swallow nervously as I actually debated that answer. Before I could even come up with something, I heard the doorbell ring, interrupting us. Paul snarled angrily before snapping his head towards the door.

"I'm going to kill them." He murmured before he slowly started to kiss my neck. "How about we just continue?" He said making me groan.

"No Paul. I have to get the door." I said, although I really didn't want to. Paul sighed before letting me go; I quickly got up and walked downstairs to the door, Paul following closely behind.

"Hey Jan!" Jacob, along with Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Kim, and Jared, said as I opened the door. I paused, not sure how to respond to a group of people that I barely know deciding to bombard my door. Luckily, as it would happen, I didn't have to answer, since Paul decided to do it for me.

"Leave, we're busy." He simply said and tried to slam the door in their faces, however; Sam's hand shot out before the door could even move an inch.

"No, as you know, Jan is a new member of the pack since she's accepted the imprint. Which means, we celebrate." Sam said with a pointed look at Paul before looking back at me. "That is, if she wants to let us in. You could say no." Sam said, a little more gentle to me. But I could see the alpha in him, wanting to embrace the new member in his pack as he sought fit.

"Sure, come right in." I said with a warm smile, despite Paul's loud groan and sigh. They all piled in, awkwardly standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh, you guys can move into the living room, make yourselves comfortable." Seth didn't hesitate, since he was used to my house, and quickly jumped onto the couch before flipping the TV on. Jared, Sam, Jacob, Quil and Embry all joined as well, leaving Paul, Leah, Kim and I in the hallway.

"Uh, is this how we celebrate?" I asked, looking back at the guys who were currently watching football. Although I didn't mind, considering I always watch football with my dad anyways, I just assumed that celebrate meant something along the line of a party, rather than a social gathering.

"Yea, well actually when we get a new imprintee, well I guess I mean when Kim joined us since she is the newest imprintee until you, I would tell them what exactly it entitles and what's going to happen along the way and how to deal with it, while the guys watch football." Emily said making me pout and look up at Paul.

"But I wanted to watch football. Can't you do the girly talking with them?" I asked making Leah snort in amusement.

"Man, you haven't changed at all. No wonder we got along so well." Leah said making me smile.

"Get, you mean how we get along so well." I corrected, hoping she would get my hint of us still being friends. She smiled and nodded before looking back towards Paul.

"We'll be taking her upstairs for a few minutes for a private talk but I know you'll be eavesdropping so, try not to be too obvious about it." She stated simply before grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs along with Kim and Emily. They made it to my room without any fighting on my part, since I knew no matter what they were going to get me alone to talk anyways. They shut the door securely after me just as the guys screamed something about a touch down.

"No, who got the touch down?" I asked trying to open the door making the girls laugh at me.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Kim said as they took their seats around my room, Leah lounging on my bed while Kim sat delicately on the edge. Emily opted for the chair at my desk, so I simply sat down on the floor.

"Ok, so what do I need to know?" I asked, making Emily and Kim smile while Leah simply took the pillow that was underneath her head and placed it against her face in annoyance.

"Well first, you guys aren't going to be able to keep your hands off each other." Emily supplied making me blush.

"Yea I noticed that. How do you avoid that?" I asked making Emily and Kim look at me as if I was crazy.

"You don't, this may sound weird but if you don't have any physical interaction with your imprint it will mentally hurt them. They need your attention and affection." Emily said making me blush harder.

"But, what if I'm not ready for that just yet." I asked, looking down at the floor to avoid this awkward conversation.

"I thought I wasn't going to be ready for a good few months but, it was killing us not to do it and after a while I didn't understand why I was waiting. I mean, he's my imprint, we're soul mates and love each other, why would I wait? Just because it seems sort of sluttish to sleep with a guy only after a week of dating?" Kim supplied making me tilt my head in thought. That was true, however; it wasn't the fact of me not wanting to appear easy, it was the fact that I was afraid of being so intimate with someone.

"Ok, so when does the, not going to be able to keep our hands to ourselves phase going to end?" I asked making them laugh again at me.

"It doesn't sweetie, you're each other's imprint. You'll never get enough of it. My only suggestion it try to pace yourself, this may not happen to you, since your faery and all but, you might get sore and it will hurt if you guys don't pace yourselves." Emily said making me blush harder.

"Oh and they are kind of bigger than average men, you know since the werewolf gene plays in effect as well, so don't be afraid of the first time. It may hurt but you'll get use to it and it will be amazing. Plus, they're terrified of hurting you one bit so they'll wait if they see that you're in pain." Kim interjected making me fall back and groan.

"This is awkward, I just hope you guys know." I said making Leah chuckle humorlessly.

"Don't I know it." She said as Emily and Kim simply ignored us.

"Do you have any question before we continue?" Emily asked, deciding to ignore what Leah and I said.

"Uh, actually I do." I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed for even bringing it up. "So, Paul can smell when I'm horny and stuff...um is there a way I can hide that?" I asked, wondering if maybe I could hide being horny from Paul so that he wouldn't attack me each time. Before they could answer, Paul slammed open my door, giving each one of them a glare.

"You even think of giving her advice on that and I'm never letting you talk to her again." Paul said before picking me up, making me wrap my legs around his hips in fear of falling. "I love that smell, and I know how much I'm affecting you by it." He whisper to me as he grabbed my butt to hold me up, well at least that's the excuse I think he'll use, before escorting me downstairs.

"That's all the time you have with her. You don't need to be talking to her about sex, I'll be explaining that to her later, or well demonstrating it." Paul said, his voice getting a cocky edge to it as I felt my body react to his words. "Well, you respond quickly." He muttered as he walked with me out of my room and downstairs to the guys. I blushed but decided to get back at him by slowly rubbing my lower half against him, instantly making a bulge form.

"So do you Paul." I said, making him groan and pinch my butt. I gasp, feeling his pinch create a sore spot. "Don't do that. I'll probably bruise." I muttered teasingly making him laugh.

"Babe, no offensive but the way your grandma described it you're pretty durable, which makes it more fun with what I can do to you." He said with a huge smirk on his face. I huffed and looked away from him.

"Shut up."


	9. kissy kissy

"Jan?" I peeked my head up from the massive bodies around me, Paul sitting to my right, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively since I refused to sit on his lap, considering it was bound to get hard from the slightest movement, while Seth sat on my left. Embry sat at the end of the couch next to Seth while the rest lounged on the floor around the TV. Currently there was a scary movie marathon, Emily and Kim were wrapped up in their imprints' arms and, although Paul looked at me expectantly, I was too busy laughing at the movie to even consider acting scared for him. My dad was the one who called my name, holding some groceries for dinner tonight and looking around the room completely confused. I was never one to have many friends, Leah and Seth being the only people I brought over.

"Hey dad." I said and squeezed out from the two bodies I was trapped in between, Paul reluctantly let go of my waist, an action that didn't go unnoticed by my father. "Sorry, I didn't expect everyone to come over. I hope its ok." I said as my father moved into the kitchen to put some of the bags on the kitchen table.

"Yea its fine, just give me a warning next time before I come home and almost have a heart attack." He joked and ruffled my hair before moving back into the living room. "Just help me with some of the bags in the trunk." He said making Paul quickly get up.

"I'll get that sir." He said quickly before Seth jumped up as well.

"I'll help too, nice seeing you again." Seth addressed my dad before following Paul out the front door, making Paul push him and hiss something about him needing to do it.

"Jan, I know what sir means." My dad whispered to me making me look up at him and blush. "I also noticed his arm around you. Something you want to tell me?" He asked making me bit my lip nervously.

"Sorry, I should have asked you first but I asked Jan to be my girlfriend this afternoon. And all these people in your living room are my friends, they can leave if you want." Paul said, appearing behind me with about 7 bags in his hand, along with Seth holding one with a pout on his face, guess Paul only would let him grab one.

"Yea, Mr. Lewis. I wanted to welcome Jan here into the group and have a get together, I should've asked permission first." Sam said, stepping up to our conversation. My dad looked at him curiously before nodding.

"Oh, you must be Sam, Billy tells me about all of you guys. Its alright with me as along as you guys don't break anything." He said making Sam nod before heading back to the group. Then, my dad looked at Paul making me bit my lip in anticipation. I've never had a boyfriend so my dad's reaction might just be bad.

"I'm alright with you two dating, as long as Jan is happy with you then you can date her." Paul smiled brightly at this. However, my dad wasn't finished yet. "But, as soon as she seems upsets with you or doesn't want to see you anymore... I won't hesitate to buy a tank to keep you away." Paul wrapped a comforting arm around my waist and tucked me into his side.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's always happy." He said making me smile however; my dad just stared at him.

"That's a heavy promise." He said simply making Paul turn serious.

"One I plan on keeping."

"For your sake, I sure hope so."

"School tomorrow Jan, better get to bed." My dad said later that night, the guys left about 2 hours ago and it was now hitting 11. I, unfortunately, was already missing Paul terribly but was hiding it well. We haven't exchanged numbers yet, something that seemed to slip both our minds when he left, so I wasn't expecting to talk to him till tomorrow at school. I stretched and yawned before saying goodnight to my dad and making my way up to my room. After grabbing some shorts and a tank top I changed and brushed my teeth in the hall bathroom before making my way back, ready to sleep.

"Hey Jan." Paul said nonchalantly, lounging on my bed with only a pair of basketball shorts. My eyes widened and I quickly shut the door behind me before my dad could discover Paul.

"Paul! What are you doing here?" I whispered at him as I threw my clothes in the hamper in my closet. Paul smirked as he looked me over, his eyes going back to my legs and my chest. I blushed and crossed my arms.

"Stop looking at me like you're going to eat me!" I said and climbed onto the bed with him. He chuckled before grabbing me, pulling my against his chest and laying his head on my shoulder.

"If you want me to eat you, I gladly will. You smell so good you can only taste as good." he murmured as he placed small kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"T-thats not what I meant!" I stuttered, utterly embarrassed. I tried to swat away his wandering hands, which were running up and down my thighs, across my stomach, brushing against my breast. Everytime I swatted them they would just move onto a different spot.

"Paul stop." I said, chills running down my spine as his hand yet again brushed against my breast, except this time a little more forcefully. He groaned before placing his hands on my hips, seemingly giving up.

"Babe, you're my imprint, I just found my imprint. My wolf is driving me crazy saying to claim you before another male does, and you being a virgin just makes it worst." He growled into my neck. "I need to claim you as mine." His fingers dug into my hips as he pulled me closer, his now hard length pressing against my back.

"I'm not ready yet." I said, turning around to face him. "We just got together today, most relationships that start physically on the first day don't last as long as those who wait to get physical." I rambled, remembering some facts on relationships that I read awhile ago. Paul shushed me before I could start throwing numbers at him.

"We aren't normal." He stated simply making me frown.

"I know. And I know wolves are one of the most territorial and protective animals when coming to their pack and females. But, we're also human." I said, turning around and straddling his waist to look at him properly. "You have to remember that I am still a 17 year old girl that just got her first boyfriend today, and although my body is telling me to let you do all those things you've been insinuating today," Paul smirked at this, knowing that he's been hinting at a lot of sexual things today. "my mind is still insecure and nervous and is not ready for anything more than heavy make-out sessions." He sighed and nodded, rubbing small circles on my waist.

"I know, its just I want you as mine so badly." His eyes glanced down at my hips as his thumb slowly traced under the elastic of my shorts, making me shiver and part of me clench in anticipation. "But I'll wait, for you. Just, god you smell so good when you're turned on." His thumbs dipped lower.

"Paul." I said, warning him. He groaned before removing his thumbs.

"I'll wait. But I'm warning you now, I'm going to get territorial and protective of you."

"More than you are now?" I couldn't help but asking with a smirk. He chuckled before continuing.

"Yes, more than I am now." I nodded before moving off of him and snuggling up next to him.

"Alright, I'm sure I can handle it." I said as he laid down and wrapped an arm around me.

"Oh, by the way, why are you here?" I couldn't help but ask making him smile.

"I wanted to see you and I have patrol in an hour anyways." I nodded and trailed my hand along his muscles, running down his abs until I got the the V that lead down. I traced it down with my finger, my nail scratching lightly against it, unaware of exactly what this was doing to him. Paul let out a breath.

"You better stop now or I'm going to claim you tonight." He growled lowly in my ear making me blush.

"Sorry. Good night." I said quickly, making him laugh and pull me closer to him so that I was almost laying on top of him.

"Good night."

I woke up the next morning with an empty bed and a text message waiting for me. I groaned and slowly got out of bed, my body not wanting to exactly move yet, and glanced at the text. I don't usually have friends, my dad usually being the one to text me, so imagine my surprise when I had about 4 text messages, 2 from Paul, 1 from Leah and another from Seth. I read Paul's messages first, the first was him saying that he put his number in my phone the night before when I was asleep, the weirdo. He could have just given it to me like a normal person. The second from him saying that he'll be at my door in 45 min to walk me to school. I replied quickly to him and read Seth's and Leah's messages, both asking me if I needed a ride and about lunch plans. I rolled my eyes at how both of them, although appeared totally opposite, were actually very similar. I replied that Paul was taking me and that I would sit with both of them during lunch.

I quickly hopped into the shower after that and got ready, not needing to blow dry my hair since it air-dried pretty quickly anyways. My dad already left for work and by the time Paul came I was finishing my cereal. Paul's entrance was a interesting one, he walked right in through my front door, with a very angry expression.

"I just walked in." He stated simply making me look at him while drinking the rest of the milk from my bowl.

"Mhmm." I urged him to continue, not exactly comprehending what he was getting at. He growled slightly before continuing as I went to go wash out my bowl.

"I walked in, the front door was completely unlocked." He stated simply making me glance back at him with an amused expression.

"Did you get my text message?" I asked watching as his body shook slightly.

"Don't try to change the subject Jan. Anyone could have just walked in and did," He paused here to collect himself before continuing. "anything to you." He finished as I dried off my bowl, ready to put it away.

"The reason I ask about the text was because I told you that I was going to unlock the door for you so you can come in because I wasn't sure if I was going to be ready. It was all locked about 5 minutes ago." I said simply as I reached up and put the bowl away, trying to hide my amused expression from him. I turned around to see him looking at his phone, with a surprised expression on his face.

"You still shouldn't leave the door unlocked." He said, still sticking to his case. I approached him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can be mad at you too." I said, surprising him. "You come in here all angry and without even a 'good morning'." I stated before blushing and shyly looking down. "Or a good morning kiss, especially after being all mad and hot and stuff." I admitted embarrassed, knowing that admitting this would also get him off my case about the door. He smirked cockily as he looked down at me and I knew he completely forgot why he was mad, all he thought about now was simply that I thought he was hot.

"Good morning." He stated simply with the smirk still plastered on his face before leaning down and pecking my lips softly making me groan. His smirk widened before he pressed his lips more firmly against mine before licking them, urging me to open my mouth. I smiled slightly before opening my lips, suckiling and nibbling on his lower lip slightly before letting him take over. He growled lowly before sliding his tongue against my own and grabbing my hips, pulling me closer to him and slowly grinding his hips against mine.

"I think thats enough." I said quickly as I broke away from him. He cursed before taking a half-a-step back.

"How about we continue and I'll make sure to stay this far away." He said pleadingly making me smile but roll my eyes.

"Yea, you say that now but, within 30 seconds you'll somehow have me underneath you on my bed upstair begging you not to stop." I said as I grabbed my book bag from off the couch and two textbooks from the table besides it.

"Jan, you really shouldn't tempt me like that." He said, his body incredibly close to mine.

"And we really shouldn't be late." I stated simply as I opened the front door. He sighed before grabbing my textbooks from my hands and taking my bag that was on my shoulder.

"Fine."


	10. School Days

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So I hope you guys are liking my story so far. Its going to get more interesting from this chapter on so be prepared! Hope you guys enjoy.

I expected looks, considering I never even walked to school with anyone yet, here I was walking to school with one of the hottest guys at school, holding my hand and holding my bag for me. However, I didn't expect out right staring and whispering, or the pointing, or the jealous glares from some girls, or some judgmental looks from even some teachers. I nervously bit my lip, the muscles in my back twitching, my wings begging to be released so I could escape.

"Dammit." I murmured, causing Paul to stop and look over at me as I rotated my shoulder, hoping to get my muscles to stop twitching. Paul's hand was quick to rub my back, his fingers effortless removing the twitching and sending pleasant chills down my spine. I let out a groan, one that did not go unnoticed by Paul, his familiar smirk returning to his face.

"That feel good?" He asked with a smug voice. I rolled my eyes and moved away from him, an action that the audience didn't miss.

"Shut up Paul." I said jokingly making him chuckle.

"That's a yes." He stated simply and grabbed my hand again, instantly intertwining our fingers. As soon as our hands touched, whispers broke out making me yet again sigh.

"Are we going to be the center of attention from now on?" I asked making Paul glare at a guy that was looking at us, making me chuckle. The guys weren't the ones bothering me, it was all the girls who were staring and glaring at me.

"Paul, I meant all the girls that seem to want to rip my throat out." I said making him tense and glare at some of the girls that were brave enough to continue to stare after the incident with the guy. "I forgot that you got around a lot, they probably think I'm your next whore." I said bluntly. After all, all the girls Paul has held hands with at the school were gone within a week after, what the girl would describe as, "the most amazing nights of her life". It was only to be expected that they would think the same as me. The only reason why it was such an uproar this time was because I was not the usual type of girl he would be seen walking down the hall with.

"Don't you fucking say that." Paul growled loudly, making some people around us look, either curiously or excited, waiting for Paul to blow up at me. "You're more than that." He said, a bit softly now making me blush.

"I know Paul, I was just saying what other people must be thinking." I replied as we made it to my first class, without Paul. I reached for my textbooks, which he gave over easily along with my bag. "I just wish they would stop staring." I muttered and gave him a quick peck on the lips, not wanting him to get carried away with the kissing. He groaned and stared at me with hungry eyes.

"Is that all I get?" He asked as soon as the bell rang to go to class. I smiled and stepped away from him, the muscles in my back yet again twitching.

"I don't like PDAing Paul, so when we're alone you'll get more." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me, even with everyone moving and talking. He smirked and nodded, giving me a longing look, before leaving for his class. I sighed and entered my calculus class and sat in my usual seat, which Jacob and Quil decided to sit around.

"Paul told you to watch me, didn't he?" I asked making Quil laugh nervously.

"No we just like your company." He tried lying making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yup, he said to rip off any guy's head that even looked at you, and he didn't mean his skull, if you get what I mean." Jacob said, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. "And Quil needs help with his work so he decided to join in protecting you too." Jacob supplied making me laugh as Quil tried to defend himself.

"No, I wanted to spend time with Jan too!" He said making me shake my head as Jacob started to list off Quil's grades in the class.

"Don't worry Quil, I'll help you. Even if you're just using me..." I said, pretending to be extremely hurt.

"What!? No Jan don't listen to Jacob, we are friends!

Paul's POV

I didn't think imprinting would cause such a pang in my heart every time I left Jannali. Although I knew she was safe with Jacob and Quil, well she better be safe, I couldn't help but want to be around her. With all the glares she was getting today, I could only imagine one of the glaring bunch would approach her. My fist clenched as I thought about anyone approaching her, guy or girl, they were going to hear from me about it.

Our first class together finally came, my other two classes before then seemed like a blur considering I didn't pay attention in either of them, which was what usually happened, except this time I had something to think about. Jan's outfit was something I didn't want her to leave the house with, her skinny jeans yet again had me drooling whenever she walked in front of me. Her ass, even if I wasn't influenced from the imprint bond, was the most perfect ass I have ever seen before. Her jeans hugged her hips perfectly and the sway that her walk made kept me hypnotized. If I had any say in what she wore outside, she definitely wouldn't be wearing those pants. Or her dark purple shirt, which made her flawless white/olive skin tone stand out, and fit her perfectly. Too perfectly, her boobs, which also drew my attention quite a lot, were very apparent, considering she was a c-cup, something she didn't have to tell me. Her shirt caused those bumps to stand out more than her usual shirts and my wolf, which was already pacing from the want to claim her, seemed ready to rip into any guy who even looked at her the wrong way. He wanted to grab those shapely hips, ones which would be perfect in bearing his pups, and pull her towards him until their hips were touching, until she could feel what her simple outfit was doing to him. He wanted to take her, make her his for every male around to know, and bite into her sweet soft neck and mark his claim on her. Everything that he wanted, I wanted as well.

So, seeing her sitting in her chair, her books placed in front of her as she dug around in her bag, looking for something. It was only understandable for me to push the guy, who was approaching the seat next to her, out of the way and giving him a possessive glare before taking the seat which was actually rightfully his. He stopped for a moment, seemingly surprised before shrugging and going to another seat, which was smart considering I wasn't going to be giving up this seat for anyone. Jan turned around, after placing her pen on the notebook in front of her, and gave me a huge smile, not noticing I was there before.

"Hey." She said simply, making me smile in return and brush her bangs off to the side, my hand skimming her cheek making a flow of red follow. I smirked, loving the fact that I could tell exactly how I was influencing her all the time, either from her blushing from simple touches or from her scent, which get stronger and taking on a slightly different scent when I turned her on from different touches.

"Hey." I stated simply back, even though I wanted to say and do so much more. However, the teacher came in at that time and Jan turned towards the front, wanting to pay attention and learn while I simply was satisfied with glancing at her every once and awhile. We had to do our presentation during that class, she spoke and described all the important stuff while I supplied some small facts here and there. I was too preoccupied with glaring down this one guy, a dark haired green eyed and slightly built guy in the far back that seemed intent on slowly undressing Jan with his eyes.

"And that sums up our presentation. Are there any questions?" She asked nicely and, when no one had any questions, she turned around to take down the poster, standing on her tippy toes to take off the tape. My eyes were instantly on her ass, taking in how full and shapely it looked before returning my eyes back to the class. Most were talking, not focused on us any more but that guy, his eyes were solely focused on the her, on my imprint's ass. I let out a snarl and was about to go and show that guy exactly who he was dealing with, when Jan's hand grabbed my forearm, causing me to turn and face her. She was smiling, the poster now in her arms.

"I think we did well. Don't you?" She asked, her smile too happy to be ruined by me going over there. I glanced back at the guy, he was now talking with another guy alongside him, not looking at our direction again. I looked back down at her, not wanting to ruin her beautiful smile. However, if he looked at her like that one more time, it was over for him.*****

Jan's POV

"Paul stop." I yet again had to scold him as his hand wandered from my waist to my butt. Paul's face was anything but guilty looking, his egotistical smirk was present despite the fact that he tried to pass his hand squeezing my ass as a slip up.

"But babe," He said as he pressed up behind me, his hands placed on my hips as we stood in line for food at the cafeteria. "you're teasing me so badly." He said making me laugh and take his hands off my hips.

"Paul, how is me standing here teasing you?" I asked making him sigh.

"It's my wolf wanting to claim you, and you looking so... tempting today is just making him act up." Paul muttered in my ear, making chills run up my spine.

"Paul, I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans." I tried to reason with him.

"A tight shirt and tight jeans, its making my imagination run wild." He growled in my ear making me take a step forward, trying to put some distance between us. He simply took a step forward and put his arm possessively around my waist. I shook my head in amusement before handing the lady some money for my sandwich and drink before moving to the table where both Leah and Seth were waiting for me, along with Jared and Kim. Kim was delicately placed on Jared lap, with his arms securely wrapped around her as she ate her salad, which contrasted greatly with Jared's huge burger with double fries. I chuckled at that before sitting down with my own food, Paul eagerly taking the seat next to me. He glanced at Kim and Jared before looking at me expectantly.

"Paul I..." I started, about to explain my uncomfortableness about me sitting in any one's lap.

"If I can't kiss you at least let me hold you. I'm going crazy here." He said making me sigh and move over onto his lap. I never liked PDA of any kind, holding hands was about as much as I could stand. It wasn't the fact that I don't like doing stuff with Paul, that definitely wasn't the problem, it was the judging eyes and everyone watching that bothered me. I grabbed my turkey and cheese sandwich as Paul grabbed a handful of fries.

"Just don't get any food in my hair." I instructed making Paul chuckle before stuffing his face with food. I slowly ate my sandwich, glancing around the room every so often. I kept feeling eyes on me, and although that was mostly due to the fact that everyone was staring at me, I had a nagging feeling like someone was constantly staring. I glanced around a couple more time before finding the person that was. It was a dark haired green eyed boy who was sort of cute, I mean really I couldn't be a judge anymore considering I had Paul and nobody really came close to him. I turned my head so I was looking up at Paul, he looked back down at me.

"Do you know that guy?" I asked before motioning to the guy who was still staring, except his eyes were no longer on my face and instead now looking blankly at my chest. Paul's growl was loud deep one, one so loud that even some people at the table next to us looked over.

"This is the last time he's going to look at you that way." He muttered before sliding me off his lap and stalking over to the guy. I looked over at Jared and Kim wide eyed.

"Jared," I started, wanting him to stop Paul before he did something really bad.

"I got it." He interrupted me and slid Kim off his lap before going after Paul. Paul was now at the guy's table, shaking like crazy, which I've learned means that he's close to shifting. Jared quickly approached Paul, but it was too late.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Paul yelled, making everyone in the cafeteria turn and look at him. The guy simply looked up at Paul with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked, to his credit, in a calm voice. Paul growled at that and slammed his hands on the table, getting extremely close to the guy.

"I'm talking about undressing Jan with your eyes." He said, a little lower in volume than before, however; loud enough that everyone in the cafeteria now looked over at me. I blushed and got up, going over to where Paul was hoping that maybe he would listen to me.

"Oh you mean that, well I was just wondering if I could get some after you're done with her. I've always wanted her but didn't think she would be the one to become one of your next sluts." He stated simply making Paul snarl. I stared blankly at the guy before my hand seemed to have a mind of its own and I found myself slapping the guy hard across the face that his head snapped in that direction. Paul's snarling stopped as he glanced over at me now.

"Just because I'm dating Paul doesn't mean I'm a slut. It means that Paul has changed and doesn't want one night stands all the time, that he actually wants a relationship. I haven't changed at all, I'm not the type of girl to go sleep with anyone I see. Paul and I are dating and its serious so, everyone has to stop acting like children. And everyone has to stop calling me a fucking slut." I said calmly before frowning and looking down at the guy.

"I'm sorry for hitting you but I am a girl and won't stand for anyone calling me names." I stated simply making him look away from me. I glanced up around the cafeteria to see everyone looking at me, like I was yet again a star of a TV drama show. I sighed before running a hand threw my hair and walking out of the cafeteria. I knew I should have stayed in the library.

I didn't have any classes with Paul the rest of the day, and luckily people were no longer staring at me in hatred or judgement. Instead I was just being stared at in wonderment, which was slightly less annoying. I stopped by my locker, wondering where Paul is and if I managed to scare him off, before I felt hands wrap around my waist and the familiar scent of my boyfriend. I grinned and tilted my head back to look at him.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again." I murmured as he kissed the top of my head as a hello.

"Well, considering you don't have classes with any of us after lunch, I had no idea where you were." He said before growling lightly. "I spent the time in between classes trying to hunt you down. I need your schedule babe." I grinned and placed the rest of my books in my bag before slamming my locker shut.

"Alright but then I need yours." I replied happily as he intertwined our fingers yet again. "Do you want to come over?" I asked hesitantly, still afraid, for some odd reason, of rejection.

"Yea of course." He replied quickly as we exited the school. "We got to stop by Sam's first if you don't mind. He wants to talk to you about your powers and stuff." Paul said as we turned down a street, heading in the opposite direction of my house.

"Sure."


	11. Pleasure

"NO! I won't have her anywhere near those leeches!" Paul yelled at Sam. Sam, after hearing what my Grandmother said about keeping both side peaceful, decided to tell a family of vampires called the Cullens about me. And of course, now the Cullens want to meet me, apparently I'm very rare to find.

"It's not your decision Paul, it's her decision." Sam said, now turning an angry Paul at me. I avoided his stare, and instead looked over at Sam.

"If I do decide to go... IF Paul, stop seething over there." I said to Paul as he seemed to vibrate in his chair. "When would I be going and who will be there?" I asked, trying to ignore Paul now pacing behind me.

"All the Cullens will be there, and probably Edward Cullen's girlfriend Bella, whose human, and most of the pack too. I asked, if you said yes, if they would meet us tomorrow night. They agreed." He said, directing the last part mostly to Paul. Paul snorted at this before grabbing my arm and hauling me out of my seat.

"We aren't discussing this any more. Come on Jan." He snarled before pulling me out the door and in the direction of my house. I jogged to keep up with him, but eventually I couldn't and I ended up falling and scraping my knees on the black top road. I hissed as I felt some of the skin tear away from my knees. I wasn't completely indestructible yet, considering I only transformed into a faery yesterday, so my body was still like a squishy human.

Paul quickly turned around, his eyes going wide with worry as he saw me on the floor, the smell of blood, although only a small amount, was in the air. He quickly picked my up, settling me on my feet, before his eyes traced over my body, looking for any other marks. I pushed his arms away and continued walking, slightly peeved at him.

"Babe I just..." I held up my hand, signaling him to stop talking.

"Lets just get to my house at a normal pace." I said simply before continuing our walk. He walked slowly now, seemingly dejected since I cut him off so abruptly. I glanced over at him with a sigh and grabbed his hand. He perked up at this and glanced over at me with a cocky smirk.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He stated making me laugh at him.

"Shut up."

We made it to my house without any more problems, or any more falling. Paul, once in my house, quickly ran to the bathroom to retrieve my first aid kit. I sat on my couch, taking out my books from my book bag and laying them on the table.

"Take off your pants." Paul said after unsuccessfully trying to roll up my skinny jeans, which were too tight to go up higher than my calf.

"Nice try Paul. I'll just take care of it myself." I said reaching for the peroxide and bandages. Paul moved his hands away, giving me a teasing smile.

"Nope, I need to check out the scraps I caused so... take off your pants." He said, his body leaning over mine. I glared at him and crossed my arms, refusing to budge. Paul chuckled darkly before placing the peroxide and bandages on the table before leaning closer and closer to me, effectively making me lean back into a laying position on the couch.

"Since you won't do it, I will. Besides, I see this as payback for not letting me kiss you all day." I shivered as his tone became darker and filled with want. His legs were on both sides of my hips, preventing me from escaping. I tried pushing him away, but my efforts were pointless since he grabbed both my wrists together with one hand and held them above my head. I squirmed, my face heating up as he pushed my shirt up slightly, his fingertips scraping against my stomach making me bite my lip. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, the smirk he had on his face only becoming bigger. I stopped squirming, seeing as it did nothing in getting me out of his hold, and instead watched him. He slowly pulled down my jeans with one hand, exposing my light pink panties to his hungry stare. He pulled my jeans off my feet and threw the pants somewhere in the room, exposing the angry red scraps along my both my knees.

He leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on my skin above my panites making me gasp and bite my lip even harder. I felt him grin against my skin before placing an open mouth kiss in the same spot, I dug my nails into his hand as a response. He moved down, past my panties and to my inner thigh, using his other hand to spread my legs slightly before placing another open mouth kiss against my inner thigh. I groaned, he was so close to...

"Paul!" I moaned, feeling him nip at the skin there before sucking there. "Paul, I don't think this is part of treating wounds." I struggled to say, feeling myself start to become wet from his ministrations.

"Don't say you don't love it though." He replied before sitting up and letting me go with a sigh. "I'll stop though, if I continue I won't be able to stop." He mumbled as he grabbed the bottle of peroxide and a cotton swab from the kit. I laid there, debating with myself. On one hand I really wanted to do things with Paul, on the other I wasn't sure I was completely ready for any of that. However, he was restraining himself for me. I glanced up at him as he rubbed the peroxide on both my knees before reaching for the bandages and placing one on each knee, covering the scraps. He sat normally in the couch, letting me sit up properly as well but, I wasn't ready to stop yet. I moved over to him and swung my leg over so I was now straddling his hips. He looked down at me, an eyebrow raised, as he placed his hand on my hips.

"I don't want to stop, not yet." I murmured, feeling his eyes staring at me. He leaned down and nipped at my lower lip playfully before sliding his tongue into my mouth making me moan softly and grab his shoulders. He gripped my hips harder as I started rocking my hips against his. I moaned louder, feeling his jean clad bulge rub hard against my core. Without my layer of jeans on I was feeling even more than last time. My nails dug into his shoulder even more as his hands pressed my hips down harder against his. I let out a breathless whimper making him groan as his lips trailed down my neck, nipping and sucking as he went. He rolled his hips against mine as his hands went lower and cupped my ass, pulling me even closer to him, making my breasts press against his chest. I slid my hands down his chest before placing them underneath his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"You were too dressed." I managed to say before his hands went underneath my shirt as well before looking at me for permission. I was about to nod before my doorbell rang, followed by loud knocking. Paul growled loudly, placing a kiss on my collarbone.

"Its Sam, again. Put your pants on babe." He said with a smirk before sliding me off his lap. I groaned and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm so horny." I said, wanting to continue so badly. He smirked as his nose twitched.

"Oh believe me, I know. But I can't say no to my alpha." He grumbled before handing over my jeans. I sighed before sliding them on and making myself presentable before opening the door. Sam stood there, looking amused by the situation. I blushed as he gave Paula knowing look.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Paul growled at this before letting Sam continue. "But Jan, I need to know your answer now so I can relay it back to the Cullens." I looked up at him, ignoring how Paul was shaking yet again, before answering.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Paul stop glaring." I said as I finished up the last of my homework. Paul was currently watching tv, well mostly glaring at it, since he wouldn't look at me ever since I told Sam my answer. He glanced over at my direction before turning off the tv.

"If you promise not to go to meet the Cullens. " I looked at him blankly.

"I'll have to meet them eventually you know, its my duty to." I mumbled making him start shaking again. I leaned my head on his shoulder, stopping his shaking for the time being.

"Besides you'll be there and won't let anything happen to me. I won't even go near them, I'll be right by your wolf." I said looking up at him. He glanced down at me before sighing.

"You won't step away from my side and if they even look you the wrong way, we're leaving." He said, I smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good, and um... are you sure you don't have ANY homework?" I asked making him laugh in return.

"Babe, you're the brains of the relationship, like the hot librarian." I blushed as his eyes yet again swept down my body. "And I'm the muscle of the relationship, you know that guy the bends the hot librarian over the table and gives her so much pleasure that she can't even walk right." My eyes widened and so did his smirk. He leaned over, his lips inches from mine but refusing to let them meet.

"Maybe we can go to the library sometime." I whispered, making our lips brush. He chuckled before nipping my lip.

"I think that would be the only reason to go to the library." I grinned and softly pressed my lips to his, he responded quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me flush against his body. I sucked his lip into my mouth, sucking it hard and nipping at it before running my tongue over it. He let out a groan before suddenly pushing me away and moving further down the couch. I looked at him, confused and a little hurt. He gave me a small smile.

"Your dad is in the driveway, I doubt he would want to see me all over his little girl." I giggled before getting up and heading to the kitchen for some water.

"You're right, he'd probably buy a rocket launcher."


	12. Touch

"Babe, we don't have to do this." Paul said the next evening at Sam's house, while we waited for the rest of the pack to get there. I admit I was a bit nervous, considering the only vampire I have ever met before was a pile of dust in the forest. Paul's hand rested on the small of my back, rubbing small circles with his fingertips. I glanced up at him before giving him a small smile.

"There's no use in lying to you, since you can already tell how nervous I am, but I will go. I mean the worse that can happen is that they don't like me...right?" I asked softly making Paul chuckle and wrap both arms around me while laying his head on top of mine.

"No, that's the best thing that can happen. If they don't like you that means you'll never have to see them again and I get to keep you all to myself." He said making me laugh and lean back into his chest.

"A little selfish there Paul." I said making him kiss my check.

"Just a bit." I shook my head in amusement as Sam, along with the rest of the Pack behind him, approached us.

"Alright Jan, you're going to have to fly there with us. If you get lost its right behind the river that separates Forks from La Push, you'll be able to spot the house from there." Sam directed as walked into the woods. I turned my back to them as they started to undress, waiting till I felt a nudge at my leg. I turned around and saw a pack of gigantic wolves behind me, the silver wolf being the nudge me. It was my turn now, and as I started to imagine my wings expanding and protruding from my back, my clothes transforming into the light purple dress, it started happening until I was standing there, as a faery. I smiled lightly at the wolves, my wings fluttering behind me, allowing me to float above the ground. I smirked at Paul making him tilt his head in confusion.

"I'll race you." I said making him, a wolf, choke on laughter. I giggled before taking off, my wings fluttering even faster allowing me to fly through the forest with ease. Paul caught up quick, giving me a quick irritated look for getting a head start, before running ahead of me. I giggled before picking up speed, easily dodging trees and crossing the river seconds before Paul did. I started slowing down, however still going at a fast pace.

"Ha I win..." I said but couldn't continue further since I smashed into a hard body. Whoever I hit also took a tumble with me, until it ended up with both of us together on the ground. I glanced over a saw a beautiful looking man with dark blond hair and bright gold eyes. Yet, I could instantly tell that he wasn't human, judging from the cold his body emitted and the sheer pain I felt along my body for just crashing into him. He looked at me, a panicked look crossing his features before a confused one was replaced.

"Jasper are you ok?" A small girl with a pixie cut said before joining us and helping him up. She didn't seem to be asking about his physical being, so I mirrored his confused look.

"Yea, her blood...doesn't bother me at all." He said slowly, as if he wasn't believing it himself. Before I could even think about asking what he meant, Paul, in his wolf form, pushed his way between us, his large teeth showing in a snarl as a deep throated growl erupted from him. I put my hand comfortingly on his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm being kind of rude. Are you alright? I wasn't exactly watching where I was going." I admitted sheepishly, earning a disbelieving look from Paul. I nudged him sharply with my elbow making him huff in annoyance. The blond hair vampire, who I now know as Jasper, looked over at me.

"Yes I'm alright, its more of a surprise than anything." He said simply, still continuing to stare at me. Paul growled viciously at that and nudged me farther behind him.

"I'm sorry, forgive Jasper. He's not use to our vegetarian diet and coming in contact with you, we expected some trouble from him but it seems that your blood isn't tempting him at all." Another beautiful man said walking up behind Jasper and the pixie haircut girl. He was followed by a brunette woman who looked very kind hearted, her heart shaped face showing nothing but kindness. A tall blond woman, who looked cold, followed behind her with a very muscular male who seemed to be smirking at something. After them there was a small brunette human looking girl followed by a bronzed hair male who also screamed vampire. Despite my uncomfortableness with all of the vampires surrounding me, I smiled happily at them.

"No Carlisle." Jasper replied to the older, yet still young looking, man that responded to Jasper before. "Her blood is very tempting and delicious smelling." At this Paul snarled viciously before taking another protective step in front of me. Jasper held up his hands in surrender to show Paul he meant no harm. "It's just like something instinctive telling me not to bite her, which is the only reason I'm still standing her. She does smell _really _good." He finished, glancing over at me again. I stood my ground, knowing that if he did really want to drain me, he would have done so when I collided with him. However; Paul seemed to not realize this himself and continued to stand protectively in front of me, his eyes never leaving Jasper. After an awkward moment of Paul staring down every vampire and every vampire staring down Paul, I looked back towards Sam for some help. However; he simply looked back at me and nodded my way. Well... he was helpful.

"Hello, its nice to meet you all. My name's Jannali, but you can call me Jan, if you want." I said, my voice growing fainter as I continued to speak, losing the confidence I had in the beginning. The maternal looking woman, who was holding Carlisle's hand, spoke up first.

"It's very nice to meet you Jan. This is our family, you already seemed to meet Jasper." She said, motioning to the one I collided with. I blushed slightly but nodded. "Next to him is Alice, his mate." Alice waved happily at me with a smile full of energy. I politely smiled back. "My name is Esme, I'm Carlisle's mate." She continued with a smile up at the man known as Carlisle, he smiled warmly at her. "And over there is Rosalie and her mate Emmett." She said pointing at the blonde and the muscular one. Rosalie simply looked at me while Emmett gave me a smirk.

"And lastly is Edward over there with his mate Bella." She concluded pointing at the bronze hair male with the pale brunette girl who looked relatively normal, my guessing being that she was the human Sam told me about. I smiled politely at all of them, bowing my head slightly as a hello with my hands placed behind my back, something that was done unconsciously. I looked back up to see Carlisle smiling at me.

"Its been a long time since I saw someone curtsey a hello." He said simply making me blush in realization of what I've just done. My mother taught me when I was younger, to always do that whenever you met someone older and new. She taught me a lot of things of being polite, though it didn't stop her from leaving rudely without a goodbye.

"I like this one, she's interesting." Emmett said before coming up to me and ruffling my hair. I pouted, what's with giants always ruffling my hair? Paul barked and snapped at at Emmett making him glare at Paul.

"Watch it mutt, I'm not going to hurt her." He said, however, Paul's fur was up and his teeth out. I looked down at Paul and slowly smoothed his fur making him let out a content sigh. I suddenly felt a pressure on my temple, like someone or something was trying to enter my head. I scrunched up my face in annoyance before somehow finding the source and lifting up my head to look at Edward and sent back everything he was pushing at me to him. His eyes widen before he flew back a good 20 ft. The pressure then disappeared from my temple and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry about that!" I said hurriedly, knowing that was somehow my fault. I heard a familiar laughter next to me and glanced to see that my grandmother was here yet again.

"Don't be sorry dear, that vampire should know not to be so rude. Your mind is not to be messed with." She said easily before cracking a smile. "All you did was show him the pressure he was putting on your mind." I blinked and looked back at Edward, my eyes narrowing in a glare.

"You were trying to get into my mind?" I asked, feeling my skin prickle from the simple thought of someone reading my thoughts. Paul sense my discomfort and nuzzled my hand. Edward stood up slowly, judging my reaction, before starting to explain.

"I'm a mind reader and usually I can read anyone's mind, Bella here being the exception," He glanced at the human girl with a smile. "I'm sorry for trying to intrude on your thoughts, I was merely curious to see if I could." He explain, I relaxed my stance and let my glare soften.

"Its alright, I just really don't like the feeling so please don't try that again." I muttered, feeling embarrassed for throwing him back like that. Edward let out a smile and nodded to my request.

"Are you the only one with powers?" I asked softly, turning my attention to the others as well.

"I can see the future, glimpses of what is going to occur depending on what the person is deciding. I can't see the wolves' future or your's for that matter." Alice explained. I nodded and notice Jasper also stepping up to speak.

"I can influence people's emotions, such as calming someone down or making someone sleepy." He explained before glancing at Paul and then back to me. "I haven't tried using my powers on you yet, if you would allow me I would like to see if I could." He asked politely, making Paul growl and shake his head. I nodded, not understanding why Paul would be against it, though Paul seemed to be against anything involving myself and vampires. Jasper looked at me for a few seconds before addressing me.

"Ok, do you feel anything? I don't think its working but you tell me." He said making me chuckle.

"I didn't even know you were trying yet, I was wondering when you would start but no, I feel the same." I said making my Grandma laugh loudly. I guess she decided to make an appeerence.

"Sweetie you're a fairy, basically a judge for the vampires and wolves, what made you think that any power either side had would be able to affect you?" She asked making me roll my eyes.

"You could have just told me this." I said making my Grandma shrug.

"You never know, I figured I'd let them try anyways."

After all the introductions, such as Jasper telling his story about turning in the South and Alice telling how she couldn't remember anything of her human life, the real reason why they wanted to meet me started to appear. Apparently, a red headed vampire named Victoria was after Bella for Edward killing her mate. The pack was also in this fight, since the newborn vampire Victoria was creating was also going into their territory and they wanted to know if I could join the cause. Sam, talking to the Cullens beforehand, said it was up to me what I wanted to do and, judging by my Grandma's looks, I should really join in since these new vampires were killing many innocent people. Paul, however; was dead set against it.

"Paul, stop growling! It's my choice." I said, pissed that he wasn't even listening to me and simply staring down the cullens. He glanced back at me before shaking his head and barking. I simply raised an eyebrow at this, how was I supposed to understand barking.

"Maybe you two should discuss this and get back to use on it." Esme interjected making me sigh. Knowing Paul he was probably going to try to convince me and have a hissy fit when he can't. But, I guess I'll give him the opportunity to try.

"Alright, I'll tell Sam my answer tomorrow." I said before poking Paul in his side. "It was nice meeting you all." I stated simply before following Paul back to my house.

"You're not going to fight." I heard Paul say behind me after he and I turned back to our normal selves. I turned around, prepared to give him my speech on how vampires can't reach me in the air and how safe I'll be surrounded by the pack anyways however, my voice died seeing how Paul did not change into clothing and was standing in front of me... completely naked. I quickly shielded my eyes before they could stray, and damn how much I wanted them to stray.

"I can't have this conversation with you unless you put on clothes." I said, not moving an inch, afraid that my hands would betray me and move away from my eyes.

"Why, is something distracting you?" He asked, his voice holding smugness that made me pout and glare at the inside of my hands. I didn't answer him which prompted him to continue. "Besides Jan, the only way I could possibly win this argument is if you're distracted." He continued as his fingers brushed against my hands and made them lower, exposing me to his naked body.

The horrible thing about me is that once I know I shouldn't or can't be looking at something my eyes are instantly drawn there and worse is if it is something new that I'm seeing, because then I can't stop looking at it until I am used to it. That being said, it was no surprise that my eyes were drawn to almost every aspect of his body. His chest, his abs, the hair that trailed down from his navel to his...I let out a breath. His dick was big, even though I haven't seen one in person before I know what a regular size would be and he was bigger. He was also very hard at this point making me glance back up at him, with I'm sure a shy, super red, expression.

"Why are you hard?" I asked, considering I didn't even do anything to him and he was already hard.

"You have no idea how you were looking at me just now do you?" He asked, his body coming closer to me. I shook my head and ended up backing up into a tree. "You were looking at me with such a _hungry_ expression." He muttered, his usual cocky tone completely gone, his expression was serious as he looked down at me. I knew at that point, whatever my next move was, was a move I should consider greatly, he was serious about this.

"I..." I ran out of words and decided that maybe, just this time I didn't need them, maybe actions were better. I placed my hands on his chest and glanced down at his body again, letting myself look at every detail this time. I trailed my hands over where my eyes strayed and he surprisingly stayed still, letting me do whatever I wanted at whatever pace I decided to go at. I watched as my hands moved down from his chest and to his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs with my fingers. He shuddered from this but stayed still nonetheless. I let my hands slide down further, brushing against the hairs that lead down from his navel and watched as my hand got progressively closer to his member.

I glanced up at him and saw how much I was affecting him. His hand was now pressed up against the tree behind me, holding his weight up as he clenched his other hand into a fist, restraining himself from moving. And that's when I realized something, as I noticed how tensed his muscles were, that when Emily had said imprints needed physical touch she didn't mean cuddling, kissing, or holding hands, even though I'm sure that helped take off the edge. No, she meant the result of the physical touch, they needed a release from their imprints, which would usually be from mating with them. Yet, I wasn't ready for that and I knew because of this Paul's wolf was going crazy, being so protective of me. But, maybe if I at least smell somewhat of Paul, maybe if the wolf knew it at least has some sort of claim of me, maybe Paul could relax a little.

"Jan," Paul suddenly breathed making me snap out of my discovery. "You're kinda killing me here." He groan and I noticed that, while I was thinking, my hand was simply just hovering over his dick, keeping him in suspense. I glanced back up at him with one of my own shit eating smirks.

"Hey Paul?" I started and watched as he actually gulped and looked at me with a terrified expression, like he didn't know what to expect next from me.

"Yea?"

"Shut up." I simply put it and gripped his dick with my hand. He gasped from the contact and I felt some of the bark from the tree behind me break away as he dug his hand into it. His other hand, which was clenched in a fist before, was suddenly cupping the back of my head. I had no experience with this before, though I wasn't stupid and knew the basic motions. So, for the rest of the information, I was just going to have to watch his reactions.

I let my hand move slowly at first, feeling his length slide in my hand and surprisingly getting turned on from just holding him in my hand. I quickly slide my hand down to the base of his dick before moving it back up at a faster pace and experimentally running my thumb over the tip. He closed his eyes and let out shaky breath, letting his hand disappeared from my head before tugging on my shirt.

"Babe...off." He muttered and groaned as I picked up my pace and tighten my grip on his dick. The hand that was before tugging on my shirt was suddenly ripping it in half, getting most of it off my body. Despite the fact that I was now down a shirt, my heart was racing and I felt my stomach tighten in anticipation. "God Jan, you smell..." He trailed off before removing the rest of the strips of my shirt completely and sucking hard on my neck. I moan, my nail grazing the tip as I slide my hand down to the base of his dick. Paul bit down on my neck as a response, a throaty moan emitting from his throat

I felt some liquid leak from his tip almost simultaneously as I felt my bra unclip and slide down my arms. I completely removed it and let it fall down on the forest floor. He eagerly gripped them, my hand stopping for a moment as I felt his thumbs rub against my nipples, perking them up even more than before.

"Paul." I moaned and felt his dick twitch in response to my voice, as well as his hips thrusting into my hand.

"Fuck Jan, you're so hot." He growled as he started thrusting into my hand harder, matching my pace. "Your body." He moved his head down and started sucking and nipping at my nipples.

"Paul." I whimpered, feeling my panties getting wetter and small moans escaping my mouth. I felt his dick start to pulsate in my hand and more precum leak out the tip.

"And damn your voice." He continued to flick his tongue against my nipple as his other hand now started unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. He pulled them down roughly, making my panties slid down along with them. I gasp as I felt the cold air hit me before his hand went from my breast and slid in between my legs, spreading them apart.

"Paul, I ..." I trailed off as I let out a whimper and dug my nails into his shoulder with one hand as my other settled on a fast pace matching his thrusts. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his back and started kissing his neck, biting roughly on a spot that he tensed up at. He let out a groan before slipping a finger in between my folds and rubbing my clit. My nails dug into his back as a response. "Paul!"

"What baby?" He asked, panting now. His mouth was continuously switching from one breast to the other while he put more pressure against my clit creating such pleasure that I couldn't even think straight.

"I want you to.." I trailed off again as I let out a small whimper pass my lips. I felt him smirk against my skin before he trailed his finger down lower until it was pressed against my opening. I pressed my thumb against the head of his dick with one hand and rubbed it while, moving my other hand from his back and continuing to pump his length.

"I'll do anything for you, just tell me." He said breathlessly as I heard more of the tree behind me fall apart from Paul trying to compose himself.

"I want you to cum." I said and felt him thrust roughly into both my hands. He let out a strangled groan.

"You want me to..

"Yes please." I whimpered, wanting him to have his release. His finger was now tracing and stroking the outside of my opening, making my legs shake and my mind cloud with pleasure. He slowly moved his finger in slightly, making me whimper and bite his shoulder harder.

"What about you?" He asked as he slide his whole finger in me rubbing my walls and making me buck against his hand. "You're so wet." He breathed as I struggled to kept my pace with my hand.

"This is about you not me." I said and dragged my nails slowly and lightly up his length. He let out a strangled groan before nipping at my lip. "I need you to." I whispered against his lips making him thrust sloppily into my hand.

He moved his hand from in between my legs and cupped the back of my head instead and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck as he let go, roughly thrusting as hard as he could, making his dick slid against my stomach before spraying his seed all over my stomach and some on my breast. He gasped and bit down on my neck, his body trembling slightly before relaxing. He moved away from me, still panting slightly, and gazed at me. I felt dirty, but in a good way, as I scooped up some cum that was on my breast with my finger and put it in my mouth.

"Hmm." I said, licking my finger clean. "Not bad." I finished while pulling my finger out slowly, letting my tongue linger. His gaze was intense as he stared at me, his dick twitching again. I shook my finger at him.

"No, not again. I need a shower first, I feel dirty." I muttered as I picked up my clothes and walked into the backyard of my house quickly, hoping no one was passing by considering I was fully naked.

"I don't mind taking a shower with you." He said as I closed the back door behind me. He was still staring at me, making me very self conscious.

"No, the only shower you're taking is a cold one... by yourself." I said and grabbed a blanket off the couch, quickly covered myself with it. He frowned and tugged on it, trying to free the blanket from me.

"No, I think joining you is the best idea. I still need to return the favor." He said with a cocky grin as he moved closer to me. I nervously looked away.

"No you don't have to." I said quickly and started walking towards the stairs, hoping he would just leave it. Sadly, he grabbed my arm, stopping me from my escape.

"Jan, whats wrong? Why are you pushing me away now?" He asked as I turned around to look at him. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Did..I do something wrong?" He asked making me laugh at the disbelief in his voice. I guess he didn't believe he could ever do anything wrong when involving sexual activities.

"No that was, great." I said trying to come up with the right words.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked, his tone now yet again serious. I blushed and looked down.

"Well ok um well when I masterbate."

"Wait, you finger yourself?" He asked, interrupting me with a smirk.

"Yea, its actually a normal thing to do. A lot of animals do it, you know monkeys actually use like twigs or branches that are laying around the forest floor." I said, now rambling from nerves.

"But you do it, sweet innocent Jan, fingers herself. I might need a demonstration in order to believe you." He said making me blush and bite my lip.

"Thats not the point. The point is that I never could make myself cum. I can't do it and I'm nervous to continue things with you because what if I don't cum and I hurt your feelings and it'll be my fault because something's wrong with me and.." I said quickly, hoping I wasn't making a complete fool of myself and hoping that he wouldn't think I'm too weird.

"Babe, don't worry so much about it. You're just too nervous about it. I'll make you cum, all you have to do it relax and accept... and acknowledge me as the sex god that I am." He finished making me grin and kiss him softly.

"Don't worry, I'll get on my knees and... worship you like a god." I said, making him groan and grip my hips.

"You're torturing me."

"Guess I should go take a shower then, after all I shouldn't stink when I go tell Sam that I'm fighting with them."

"What? Jan we didn't talk about it!" He said as I ran up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Really, must have slipped my mind, guess that's what happens when you get distracted."


	13. Dating

Hey guys, sorry for such late updates and what not. I actually ended up working a lot over the summer, that combined with a bad break up, made it very hard for me to update over the summer. Now I'm back at collage and hopefully with be updating more frequently. Forgive me! And thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

It was now Friday, nothing exciting actually happened, besides studying for my tests this week and Paul being his normal horny self and trying to "distract" me. However, it didn't get him anywhere. I was still nervous and shy about what I told him last time after we did sexual stuff, and I was secretly hoping that he would back off some since I relieved him. Apparently I was completely wrong about my hypothesis, it didn't satisfy him at all, it only made him crave more. However, at this moment I wasn't worried about that at all, even though Paul was running his hands from my hips to my ass. I elbowed him in retaliation and, hearing a small huff before his hands moved back to my waist, knew I had won.

"Sorry Paul, but you know I don't like doing anything in school." I muttered as we paid the lunch lady and went to out normal table. Seth smiled happily at me as we approached, while Leah was simply smirking at Paul's disappointed expression.

"But that's like eight whole hours of not doing anything." He managed to say through the pout of his lips. I glanced at Leah for help, only having her smirk widen in response, she was enjoying this too much to help.

"You make it sound like we do sexual stuff all the time." I huffed as I stabbed some of my fries with my fork before eating them. Paul raised an eyebrow at this and pointed at the fork.

"Again, eating weirdly with a fork. Fries are finger foods." He said with an amused smile. I blushed but shrugged my shoulders as a response, they were easier for me to eat with a fork. "And I don't want to just do sexual stuff with you, I just want to hold you while I talk to you, but at school you don't even let me do that so I crave more." He said simply as he bit into his double cheeseburger.

"Ok, I'll try to be more affection during school." I compromised, biting into my single cheeseburger which looked small compared to Paul's. Paul paused mid-bite, staring at me with a weird expression. "What?" I asked, opening up a ketchup packet.

"That was easy. Don't girls usually fight about everything until they get what they want?" He asked with a cautious voice, almost like I was going to take back what I said. I grinned, shaking my head in disbelief.

"You presented your point, stated your reasons, and convinced me that it would be easier to just be more affectionate during school. Why would I argue with something that's logical?" I asked as I reached for my flimsy plastic knife so I could spread the ketchup on my burger. I glanced over at Paul, noticing how he was staring at me in wonder. "What? Are girls really that petty?" I asked making Leah laugh loudly.

"Better be careful Paul, don't want to lose this one. She actually has a mind." Leah joked as she reached for one of my stray fries. I let her grab some, knowing she was probably going to be more hungry than me in an hour.

"Yea, girls are usually petty like that, or stubborn." Paul finally answered, eating a burger with one hand while using the other to slide my body closer to him. I let him pull me closer to him, while simultaneously sliding my food further down the table as well.

"The argument can be made that guys are more stubborn than girls." I retorted simply, letting his one hand move from the small of my back, around my body, to rest on my thigh.

"Be careful Jan, don't want to stray on to that territory." Jared supplied from the end of the table where both he and Kim were situated.

"That's why I said the argument _can_ be made, I personally don't want to argue about something that won't ever get resolved." I grinned, this time swatting Leah's hand away from the few fries I had left, if I let her continue she would have eaten them all.

"Yea and I know how much you don't like debates." Paul inputted, his hand going higher up my thigh, while also trying to squeeze its way in between my legs. I smirked, sure let him believe he's won, I complied and spread my legs wider, letting him have all the access he could possible want, well with jeans on that is. Paul, not expecting this, quickly started choking on his burger.

"What's wrong? Here let me go get you some water." I said sweetly, perhaps too sweetly since Seth glanced at me with a questioning look. I started getting up, letting Paul's hand disappear from my thigh. He instead grabbed my arm.

"No _honey_, why don't you stay." He replied just as sweetly. I retorted with a challenging look before sitting back down. I glanced at him worriedly before taking another bite of my burger, one which Leah was slowly circling like a shark. She finished my fries while I wasn't looking. "Besides, I need to know if you're free tomorrow." He said simply while I chewed cautiously.

"Why?" I mumbled through my mouth full of food, holding my hand in front of it.

"So I can take you on a date of course." He replied, his shit eating grin now on his face. This time I started choking on my food, my hand instantly reaching for my bottle of water in front of me, one that I didn't offer Paul when he was choking.

"Paul actually taking a girl on a date, wow is this like some alternate dimension? Are you really Paul?" Seth accused, looking at Paul skeptically. I choked back a laugh, my water now causing my choking instead. Paul frowned, rubbing my back affectionately as I finally got my breath back.

"She's my girl, of course she gets a date." He said, taking his hand away from my back and putting it yet again on my thigh.

"The last girls you had didn't get dates." Jared supplied, instantly regretting it from the glare Paul sent his way.

"I wasn't dating them I was just..."

"Fucking them?" Leah supplied. I cringed, feeling disgusted from those words. Jealousy as well as self doubt coursed through me, I knew Paul's past, hell La Push, Forks, and even Seattle probably knew as well. That didn't mean I liked talking about it though, in fact I didn't even like thinking about it. Paul, of course noticing my reaction, rubbed my leg softly.

"They weren't worth dates though, you are." He said softly in my ear, making a smile appear across my face.

"Nice save."

"Is that a yes to the date then?"

Paul, for some reason, was busy for the rest of the day. It seems that as soon as I told him yes, that I would go out on a date with him, he was too busy to see me for the rest of the day. I nervously tapped my pencil against the surface of my kitchen table, my homework laid next to me only half way done.

"Something on your mind?" My dad asked as he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda out. I debated with myself, was my dad really the one I wanted to talk to about this? I glanced over at my unfinished homework and to the pencil in my hand, maybe I should

"Paul's taking me out tomorrow." I stated simply and began tapping my pencil against the table yet again. My dad raised an eyebrow at that and leaned against the counter, opening the soda as he did so.

"And you have a problem with that?" He asked slowly, watching me curiously as I all but destroyed my pencil on the table.

"He's been planning since this afternoon... I'm not so sure if that's a good thing." I replied and watched as my dad chuckled into his drink.

"That boy has it bad then." He muttered mostly to himself, an amused smile on his face. "Just relax Jan, if he's putting this much effort into it then it can't be that bad." He ruffled my hair as he passed but stopped short of the living room.

"If he does do something bad that you don't like, like forcing you into something, you have my permission to stab him." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Even if Paul was persistent, which he usually is, all I had to do was show him that I didn't want to continue and he would stop pushing me.

"That won't happen."

"Maybe I should get Charlie to follow you guys, he is a cop." He muttered to himself, ignoring me completely.

"Dad... I'll be fine."

"Paul this isn't a good idea." I said, my heart beating at an incredible rate. Paul continued to tie the blindfold around my head, ignoring my protests.

"Babe, I won't let anything happen. I promise. Now just get into the car." I pouted but let myself be led into the car. I sat down in the passenger seat and heard him run around the front before getting into the driver's side. He borrowed Sam's truck today, which apparently was why he was busy yesterday. Sam doesn't lend out his truck to just anyone, so Paul had to do some major butt kissing to get it.

"Did I mention you look beautiful." Paul whispered softly in my ear before trailing some kisses down the side of my neck. I shivered, my heart beating faster than before. Leah decided that I should at least look nice for my first ever date and insisted I wear my cream colored sundress. The dress went down to about mid-thigh, flowing out from my hips yet was tight against my upper waist and breasts. I liked the dress, however felt like it my butt look bigger which I didn't really like, Paul seemed to though.

"Paul, if we're still in the driveway then my dad is watching us." I said with a shaky voice as he nipped at my throat, dragging his tongue slowly against my skin. He snapped his head back and coughed awkwardly.

"He's staring out from the window...ok more like glaring." Paul said as I heard him start up the truck before quickly pulling out of the driveway.

"Smart move Paul. He's probably going to have Charlie Swan follow us now." I joked, hoping that my dad was just kidding around when he said that yesterday. Paul growled in annoyance but didn't say anything. "So... where are we going." I finally asked, feeling the truck stop before taking a left.

"Well first some lunch since I heard your stomach growling." I grinned and rubbed my tummy.

"I wasn't sure whether to eat or not." I said, hoping that wouldn't ruin his plans.

"Well, taking you to lunch was part of the plan so no worries. But, after lunch, you're going to have to change. Leah gave me extra clothes of yours to change into. I mean, I love what you're wearing but it's not really practical for what I have planned." He finished as we seemed to finally stop somewhere.

"Fine with me, I didn't want to wear the dress anyways." I said as I heard him shut off the truck. His hand brushed across my arm as he again assaulted my neck. I let out a gasp as I felt his teeth nip at the delicate skin there.

"I love the dress." He insisted as I moved to bare my throat to him. He let out a possessive growl before licking the skin of my throat softly and then biting it, careful not to break the skin.

"Do you have any idea what barring your throat to me like that means?" He asked as his lips trailed of my neck, kissing everywhere. My mind was fuzzy for a second before I could think.

"Uh... well amongst wolves or other canines, it mean that I submit myself to you, that you're dominant to me. It also means that I completely trust you since I bare my most vulnerable part of my body to you." I said, my mind now thinking of other species as well that see that as a sign of submission, felines bare their stomachs.

"You're so cute when you get all literal and smart on me." He grinned against my skin, nipping once more at it before backing away.

"You can take off your blindfold now but keep it on you, when we finish eating I'm going to take you to your real surprise." He instructed, opening the door for me as I untied the blindfold. I let my eyes adjust to the brightness before actually noticing we were in the parking lot of a small diner that seemed to be situated on the side of a major highway. Paul reached behind me and grabbed the bag of extra clothes from the passenger floor, sliding his hand against the small of my back, and closing the door behind us as we made our way.

"Sorry I couldn't take you to an actual like really good restaurant, I'm kind of short on money after paying for your next surprise." I glanced at Paul, noticing the small blush of embarrassment on his face from admitting his shortness of money. I decided that offering to pay for us instead might offend him more. Also...telling him I have a couple thousand in the bank from working 12 hour shifts at a diner, similar to this one, for 3 summers straight might not be good to mention now either. So, I decided to distract him with a little story instead.

"I love diners, my dad used to take me every Sunday to different diners around here. My mom never came with us, those were her 'alone days'. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone on those days, not even her family. So, my dad took me to diners to help cheer me up." I said with a smile as Paul opened the entrance door for me to walk through. "As long as you don't mind me getting a milkshake and some fries I love diners." I grinned up at him, watching as his own mouth twitched into a smile of his own.

"You can eat anything you want, babe." He said as an older looking waitress approached us. She looked familiar, her honey brown eyes, bleached blond hair with an under layer of black, and strong citrus perfume seemed to strike my memory, however I just couldn't place her.

"You better treat her to anything baby, she's one of my favorites!" Her southern accent finally struck the right cord in my memory.

"Kate!" I exclaimed, quick to envelop her in a hug. She grinned and returned the favor, her strong arms practically squeezing everything I had out of me.

"Took you long enough sugar, did you forget your kit kat so easily?" She asked, letting me go with a smile. I chuckled and situated myself back to Paul's side.

"No way, how could I forget you?" She motioned for us to follow her, eying her boss with a glare, before sitting us down at our table.

"Got worried there for a second sweetheart, thought I was gonna have'ta jog your memory." She put down our utensils and menus before setting her hands on her hips, her smile never leaving her face. "How's the old diner? Boss still complaining about how you ask for too many hours?" She asked with a playful nature. A blush coated my cheeks as Paul curiously looked at me. Well, guess that settles the "not talking about having a job and being able to pay for myself" talk.

"He's alright. Told me to be prepared to work less next summer." I said in response, Kate nodded her head as she walked over to the bar and filled up a pitcher of water for us.

"You know he ain't gonna be giving you less hours, he'll lose customers quicker than he could re-instate them. Boy! Do I miss it there, better than this old joint." She frowned, glaring at kitchen door, my guess is where her boss disappeared to.

"I'll text Boss right now and ask him to hire you back if you want, he needs people to cover my shift and always talks about how it was a shame to have you move away." I offered and thanked her for the water she was pouring into our cups.

"Really sugar? Here, text him my number so he can call me straight away. I miss that old grease trap." She said with a smirk. I grinned and quickly text her number, which she written down on a stray napkin, and within a minuted her phone was ringing.

"Oh he works fast. I be right back to take your orders." She said, hurrying into the back room to answer her call.

"I didn't know you work during the summers." Paul started, flipping through his menu as he waited for my answer. I didn't bother looking through the menu, already knowing what I would want.

"Yea, I have a lot of money saved up from working, I could pay if-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, I'm taking you out, I'm paying." He growled making me instantly shut up.

"I knew you were going to say that, which is why I didn't tell you about me working." Paul frowned before running his thumb over the back of my hand, his way of an apology. "What is the name of this diner anyways?" I asked, flipping over my menu to see the name on the cover.

"Duke's Diner." That name sounded familiar. I looked at the address on the front cover. "Oh, my dad took me here up when we went to the horse riding place." I said, noticing how Paul choked on his water. My eyes widen in response. "You're taking me horseback riding?!" I asked, my mouth hurting from smiling so much. He pouted, his fingers twirling the fork in his hand much like I do when I'm nervous.

"Yea, I figured since you like animals so much and even want to be a vet when your done with school, I thought you would want to go." He mumbled, a blush coated his cheeks. I blinked, I've never told him I wanted to become a veterinarian, I mean sure I talk about animals and how much I love biology and how I shadowed a veterinarian for a day... oh I guess I made it quite obvious. "You do want to go, right?" He asked, snapping me back from my thoughts. I grinned and leaned over the table, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer to me.

"Paul, I love this date." I whispered before pressing my lips against his, he groaned and slid his hand into my hair. I nipped at his lip, demanding entrance, and got his lips parting in response. I licked his lip before sliding my tongue in, running my tongue against the roof of his mouth. He pulled on my hair, creating a needy whine to erupt from my throat.

"Maybe you two ought to have a cold shower for lunch instead." Kate said, I quickly separated myself from Paul and sat down on my side of the booth, the table was tilted slightly from me leaning over it. Paul simple stared at me, too shocked that I actually displayed that much affection in public to even make some retaliation to Kate for breaking us up.

"No, I'm fine. Can I have the usual please?" I said, aware of how red my lips were as well as my face. Kate raised an eyebrow and looked over at Paul.

"And for you, hot stuff?" She asked, winking over at me. Paul cleared his throat, his smirk returning to his face as he stared at me.

"I'll be needing that cold shower."


End file.
